Final Fantasy 8: Heritage
by ChaosM
Summary: Nearly 24 years after the end of the game. Squall's 18 year old son has to deal with life in his father's shadow. Meanwhile a new threat looms in the distance threatening the entire Leonhart family. Send your reviews.
1. Chapter 1: The Father, The Son

Hey everybody welcome to my new story I hope you all like it. This one is in the same vain as my The Advent Children series. If you've read it before you'd like this. I you haven't read it then you should check out my Final Fantasy 7 The Advent Children series. This story is about the children of the characters from the orginal game and feature the original charaxters as well. I hope you all like my story and please send me any reviews, thoughts, questions, suggestions, ideas you have I love recieving them.

* * *

**Final Fantasy 8**

**Heritage**

**Chapter 1: The Father, The Son**

**2 years after the end of Final Fantasy 8**

A small eight year old boy sat in the back of a moving car. The tears that had been streaming from his eyes had all but dried up by now. He sat there still as could be, still broken hearted over the death of his parents. When the car had stopped the two men in the front opened the back seat and helped the small boy out. He looked around frightened as could possibly be. Everyone was dressed long flowing white robes, the boy watched them closely as they shuffled him about finally bringing him to a secret under ground passage. The boy pulled back slightly as the passage opened. An elderly man came out of the entrance, and placed a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Welcome, I know how hard it's been for you. But it will get worse. You parent's wanted this for you. It was their wish that you join. And you will……you will be great. You just have to suffer for it first." Smiled the man

Two of the nearby robbed figures grabbed a hold of the boy. The boy began to scream in fear, trying to wiggle himself free. The figures pulled the boy into the passage as the man closed it behind him. Shutting the door to the outside world.

**22 years later…….Balamb Garden**

The noon sun shone down on the glimmering Balamb Garden. Inside the Garden a man dressed in a sharp black suit, waited to be called into the office of Balamb Garden's Director of public relations. The man wanted to discuss some business with the legendary Seeds, after a few minutes the secretary waved to the man and told him to go in. The man walked through the door trying to remain as calm as possible, it was rumored that the director of pr was a tough customer.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Leonhart." Said the man sheepishly

The woman in the big black chair turned around to reveal herself as the 41 year old Rinoa. Rinoa smiled at the man and motioned for him to sit down.

"Welcome Mr. Barret." Smiled Rinoa

"You can call me Martin." Answered the man

"I think I'll keep things professional Mr. Barret. How can Balamb Garden help you?"

"Well I've been having some problems lately and I wanted to hire the Seeds."

"What kind of problems Mr. Barret?"

"Well you see, my company is doing some construction near Timber. And unfortunately during work we hit a nest of these monsters. According to our people's research they should be no match for the famous Balamb Garden Seeds, but the thing is time. We need the monsters cleared out as soon as possible it's a matter of danger to the project really. I don't want my workers hurt and we can't let the project fall behind anymore. Can you help us Mrs. Leonhart?"

"I don't know we're really busy. Everyone is vying for our help and we have so much man power."

"I know, but…..:

"Don't worry Mr. Barret we'll take care of it I'll send our best people, ok."

"Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, good day sir."

Rinoa helped the man out the door then flopped back into her chair. She sat there for a while then erupted in a fit of giggles.

"I like messing around with people like that. I seemed so serious….oh well." Sighed Rinoa

Rinoa stood up the informed her secretary that she was heading out and began walking toward the head master's office. Rinoa walked through the door to find Xu standing at the front desk.

"Is the "High Commander" in?" chuckled Rinoa

"He's up there as always." responded Xu

"Thanks.' Replied Rinoa

Rinoa boarded the lift and headed up to the office of the Seed High commander. The Seed High commander was in charge of all Seed Gardens spread through out the world as well as the headmaster for Balamb Garden. Rinoa walled in to the office to find the commander standing infront of his massive office window, looking over the latest reports from the other gardens.

"Hard at work as always." Smirked Rinoa

"You know me." Chuckled the commander as he turned around

The High Commander turned around to reveal himself as the 41 year old Squall Leonhart. Squall smiled slightly at his wife, over the years he had grown out of his old ways but he still was the same Squall he had always been. Rinoa walked up to him as he took her in his arms. They embraced in a passionate kiss, then settled down with Rinoa sitting on Squall's desk and him sitting on his desk chair.

"So how was your day?" asked Squall turning back to his files

"I had a meeting with a Martin Barret he works for a construction company near Timer."

"And?" asked Squall

"They ran into a monster problem and hired us to clear it out."

"What's the threat level?"

"Not that bad, but time is a factor they need done ASAP."

"Who do you think we should send?"

"How bout Helen's team?"

Squall raised an eyebrow and sighed. Squall started to rub his temples as he looked up at his wife.

"What about Brandon, he's on that team?" sighed Squall

"Well…..what about Brandon?" quipped Rinoa

"He's on probation."

"Yeah so, he's a good kid. He just gets carried away sometimes. Not everyone can be the great Squall Leonhart."

"Yeah….great. Call in Helen and tell her to bring in her team."

"Including Brandon?"

"Including Brandon."

Rinoa smiled and gave her husband a peck on the cheek then headed out to assemble the team.

In his room Brandon Leonhart had received the order to assemble with his team and was preparing. He was wearing a plain white shirt and black pants. He put on his Griever necklace, then slipped on his short sleeved leather jacket with red wings on the back (his mother's symbol) and the Griever symbol on the left sleeve( his father's symbol). He took one last look at himself in the mirror, when he was satisfied with the way he looked, he grabbed a hold of the famous Lion Heart gunblade and sheathed it.

Brandon headed out of his room walking down the halls of Balamb Garden with his usual smirk. He strolled down the hallways waving at everyone along the way. Some pretty looking girls passed by him and Brandon turned around to give a short whistle of appreciation. Brandon headed up the stairs to the elevator where he was greeted by his friends and team mates.

Brandon stepped up to Nathan Kinneas and greeted him first. Nathan was the best sharp shooter in the Garden, after his father. But Nathan's true skill lied in his unremarkable talent for the quick draw. He had the reputation for the fastest and most deadliest guns in the Garden. Nathan even went as far as developing his own style of double-gun fighting.

Brandon greeted Sabin Dincht next. Sabin was a martial arts master. And the resident goofball. He sat on the railing over looking the garden hanging out until Brandon showed up. Brandon then greeted his best friend Marco Valns, one of the best swordsmen in Balamb garden.

"Hey guys, How's it going?" chuckled Brandon as he leaned back on the railing

"Not bad." Replied Nathan as he tipped his cowboy hat at his buddy

"Just great, we're still waiting for "Captain Almasy"." Remarked Sabin sarcastically

"Helen's not here yet?" asked Brandon

"No, she's upstairs receiving or mission." Replied Marco

'Hope it's good. They have let me go on a mission since…" chuckled Brandon

"Since you accidentally wrecked that drain in Dollet." Laughed Sabin

"No since I had to save your pathetic ass from that Ruby Dragon on a certain mission." Shot back Brandon

"At least I'm not on probation." Replied Sabin

"Drop it ok, the most important thing is we got a mission. We're back in the saddle." Stated Brandon

"He's got a point. Going on a mission sounds better than just sitting around doing nothing." Added Marco

" Besides afterwards we can go into Balamb and celebrate. Mission Accomplished." Said Brandon

"Sounds good to me. I'm in." smirked Nathan

"You just want to go so you can talk up that chick who works at the supply shop. Every time we head over there you spend hours talking to her." Smiled Sabin

"What can I say." Replied Nathan with a slight blush

"Are you ever gonna ask her out?" asked Marco

"Hey I have a system." Replied Nathan

The door to the elevator opened to reveal the blonde haired beauty known as Captain Helen Almasy. Head of Balamb Garden's most elite unit of Seeds. She was wearing a long flowing coat same as her father's, but with short sleeves, complete with an orange vest underneath and a pair of tight black pants, that fit her form perfectly. Helen's beauty was so renowned in the garden that she had her own fan club of sorts.

Helen raised an eyebrow at the group of misfits that was know as her team. Brandon leaned back a little more and smiled at her.

"Hey Helen how are you doing today?" asked Brandon

"I'm fine how are Mr. probation." Replied Helen with a smile

The other guys started up with their oohs. Brandon gave Marco a light shove. As Helen held up the mission specs to read to her group.

"Okay guys. Our mission is simple. We have to protect a construction site from monster attack and clear out all the creatures. Our priorities are the safety of the workers and the construction site. The faster the better. Is that clear?" stated Helen giving Brandon a look

"I'm hurt that you would think I would intentionally cause trouble, Helen. Truly hurt. You just might have to go out with me to make up for it." Stated Brandon with mock hurt

"Dream on. Brandon we have work to do. Now get serious." Smirked Helen

"I am serious." Smiled Brandon

"Brandon I don't want you getting in any more trouble. Please try to do your best." Stated Helen earnest

"Sure thing Helen." Replied Brandon as he gave her a slight wink

Helen headed out first toward the vehicle bay with Brandon hanging behind. Just before he could head-out with the rest of them the elevator doors opened to reveal Xu.

"How's it going today Brandon." Asked the senior officer

"Fine." Replied Brandon

"Stay out of trouble, okay. We're all counting on you to live up to your father's legacy." Replied Xu

Brandon looked a way from the senior officer as his smile faded into disdain to the same old lecture he had been given since the day he was born.

"Yeah I know about my father. He is great." Replied Brandon disheartened

"You have a lot of potential don't let it go to waste. See you later." Said Xu as she walked off

Brandon stood there for a while trying to keep his composure. He looked up at the front entrance of the Garden to see the massive statue of Squall Leonhart that was built there in his honor.

"I know. I know." Muttered Brandon under his breathe as he headed off after the others.

The vehicle bay doors opened and the heroes walked through a short tunnel entrance that lead them to the outside hanger where the found their main mode of transportation. The Ragnarok Mark 2, the fastest most powerful airship in the Garden's fleet. The heroes pilled into the ship where Nathan assumed his role as the pilot. Helen took her seat in the captain's chair as everyone else took their places.

Brandon showed up last still alittle bummed from his conversation with Xu. Helen looked up at him and decided not grill him for keeping everyone behind schedule. Brandon took his seat next to Marco and prepared to head off. When the ship was ready to go Helen ordered it's take off and they headed for their destination.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Marco

"Nothing. Let's do this thing. Then afterwards it's nothing but party time." Said Brandon as he shook off everything and tried get into the moment

As the ship flew off into the distance a figure dressed in a all white robe wearing a white battle helmet, watched the heroes leave through his binoculars. The figure then pulled out it's communicator.

"Sir a ship has left the Garden." Stated the figure

"Do nothing until we hear from our man. Return to meeting point and wait for the signal." Replied a sinister voice from the other end

"Right." Replied the figure as he headed off

**1 Hour later**

The group had cleared out most of the monsters from the construction site. Brandon found himself up against a Grendel. The Grendel lunged at Brandon who leaped out of the way. The monster crashed into the nearby building knocking down the wall. Brandon cursed under his breathe, then leaped up pointing his Lion Heart Gunblade at the beast. The monster turned around and charged at Brandon fangs barred. Brandon leaped onto the creature's back then drove his blade into the Grendel's skull and pulled the trigger sending shockwaves of pain into its brain. The creature fell to the ground as Brandon swiped the blade across the back of its neck severing its spinal cord.

Brandon leaped off the dead beast and headed back over to the group who were awaiting him. Helen was standing in front of the fuming construction site foreman, furious over the damage to the building. Helen desperately tried to calm down the foreman. Helen looked over at Brandon and mouthed the words don't worry as the foreman continued to yell at her. Brandon flopped against a wall and took a deep breathe.

"Don't worry about it mistakes happen. If anyone knows that its me." Said Sabin

"I know." Groaned Brandon

"Come on man, when we get back it will all be fine. And we'll just go out." Chimed in Nathan

"You're right." Stated Brandon staring to shake it off

"Let's head back to the ship." Smiled Marco

The guys started heading back to the ship, when Brandon was stopped by Helen.

"Brandon, look I…" Helen was trying to be comforting

"I know, its ok. I'm ok, its fine. I appreciate you trying to cover for me."

"You did your best, just try to be more careful next time."

"You know me, careful is my middle name."

"Let's head back.' Smiled Helen as she walked off

"Right behind you." Chuckled Brandon

When the group returned to the Garden Brandon was called up to the High commander's office. Brandon trudged over to the elevator and headed into his father's office. Squall was waiting for his son and motioned for him to sit down.

"I heard you had some trouble today." Said Squall calmly

"It was nothing." Replied Brandon

"I know, but they're making a big stink over it. Your mother's trying to work things out."

"Then why was I called in here?"

"You're off probation."

"Cool."

"Now listen Brandon. I'm not doing this because you're my son, but because we all believe in you. You have a lot of potential…."

"I know I have a lot of potential. I get told so on a daily basis."

"We're just concerned. You've been on probation twice, and have at least 5 disciplinary notes on your record. I just want you to get your act together. I believe in you Brandon, you have it in you to be the greatest Seed ever."

"Right after the great Squall Leonhart, right."

Squall frowned at his son.

"That's not what I meant."

"I gotta go. Thanks dad."

Squall sat there and sighed as he watched his son leave. When Brandon was alone in the lift, he closed his eyes and banged his head against the metal door. He then took a step back and remembered that tonight would be about having fun.

A while later Brandon, Sabin, Marco and Nathan had arrived in Balamb and were all ready in a partying mode. As they guys started heading over to the bar to get some drinks and have some fun, Nathan looked over at the supply store to see that it was still open.

"Hey guys go on ahead I catch up to you later." Shouted Nathan

"Awww come on Nathan let's have some fun." Shouted out Sabin

"Wait he's gone try to get himself some that shop girl." Laughed Marco

The guys started laughing, then waved off Nathan and headed for the bar. Nathan shook his head then headed for the store. He walked in quietly, the girl was standing behind the counter reading a magazine. She was beautiful in Nathan's opinion. She was a brunette and had the great smile Nathan had ever seen. Nathan approached the counter quietly, he smiled slightly as he leaned on it looking over her beauty.

"I'd like two packs of gum, a lighter and your number." Nathan was trying to be smooth

The girl looked up at him with a smile. She was Jillian Powell, every time Nathan came to Balamb he stopped by. She enjoyed it some what.

"Are you going to buy anything this time." Chuckled Jillian

"Hey. I'm the customer you got to treat me nice."

"Okay then if you're the customer. Then what do want."

"I think that's pretty apparent."

She smiled at him and he smiled back. This was his moment, he fantasized about this for a long time. He was going to ask her out and nothing could stop him. Nathan straightened up and tried to put on his best cool face. But as he took that step back he stumbled on his feet and fell flat on his ass. Jillian couldn't contain her laughter. Nathan just looked up at her embarrassed and tried to dust himself off.

"Barring another accident, would like to go out. Sometime……soon……please." Stumbled Nathan

"I would….." Jillian was interrupted by her cell phone ringing

She took the phone and answered it. Her smile slowly faded as she listened to the other line.

"What's wrong?" asked Nathan

"It's nothing. But I can't go out with you. Now leave I have to close." Said Jillian as she rushed Nathan out of the store

Nathan stood there confused before he head over to the bar with the others. When he entered the bar he saw the guys hanging out at one of the tables having some drinks and an all around good time. Nathan sat down as the guys welcomed him in.

"How'd it go man?" asked Marco

"I honestly don't know." Replied Nathan

"Don't worry about you can always try again." Added Sabin

"Yeah, I guess." Answered Nathan

"For get about it for now. Tonight we party. Tonight we can just relax and let all our problems slip away." Smiled Brandon

"Here, here." Everyone cheered

They all clinked their glass together in celebration and decided to kick back.

**To be continued…………….**

**

* * *

I hoped you all liked my story. Send me your reviews so know you all like it and I'll continue.**


	2. Chapter 2: What Lies Beneath

Here's the next chapter I hope you all like it. This ones action packed, but there is also alot of heart. Also keep a look out for some more cameos from the orginal Final Fantasy 8 characters. You can also seee what they are currently during now a days. Remeber send your reviews, questions, comments and suggestions. I love hearing from you guys.

* * *

**Chapter 2: What Lies Beneath**

**20 years earlier…………..**

The room was dimly lit, the boy had now been here for two years. He was wearing one of the white robes that everybody wore here. Silently he sat at a small table in the middle of the room. He sat the playing a game of triple triad against himself. He was stone faced as he laid each card on the table. The boy heard a creek and froze up as the door behind him opened. The man, the same man that had brought him into this dark place walked through the door and sat down in front of him.

"How are you doing today, Daniel?" asked the man

The boy remained silent.

"Playing triple triad, I see." Said the man

The man picked up one of the cards to take a look.

"Listen Daniel, you a grand destiny in front of you. But most importantly you have an amazing power. Your parents wanted this life for you, their death was only the beginning for you. You have a lot of potential Daniel now you just have to live up to it."

The man stood up and started to walk out the door, but stopped for a second to finish his statement.

"Or else.' Smiled the man as he walked out the door closing it behind him

Daniel sat there holding on to one of his cards, his hand was shaking. His eyes began to well up with tears. As Daniel looked up to the stone ceiling in futility the card in his hand began to glow ever so slightly.

**Present Day………**

While the boys were out in Balamb having some fun, Helen was hanging out in her bedroom with her best friend Ami Yin. Ami had long flowing black hair and was considered one of the prettiest girls in the Garden. She was also the smartest. Ami was the resident tech expert of the garden who knew everything there is to know about computers and all sorts of technology.

Ami sat at the computer working on the school website which she maintained. Helen sat on her bed flipping through a magazine. Helen looked over at a picture she kept framed on her wall of her with the rest of her friends and team mates. Helen gave a slightly sigh causing Ami to turn around and face her friend.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Ami

"Nothing." Replied Helen trying to change the subject

"Is it about your mission today? I thought it was successful."

"It was, more or less. It's just Brandon."

"Oh him."

"What about him?"

"You really care about him don't you?"

"He's one of my oldest friends not to mention a member of my team. I'm just worried about him."

"How so?"

"He seems so distant lately. Things just seem to be getting worse for him. He acts cool and energetic all the time, but there is defiantly something bugging him."

"And you can tell this?"

"It's subtle, but yeah I do notice it. All of us do I guess."

"Why don't you talk to him about it?"

"Like Brandon would ever do that. He's too proud. That's why he's out partying with the guys right now."

"I still think that if you care that much then you should talk to him."

"Really?"

"Its obvious, how else are you going to learn what's wrong? If Brandon's too proud to come to someone with his problems then you should go to him."

"I guess you're right."

"I'm always right."

"That you are, Captain Almasy."

Helen shot here friend a look then threw a pillow at her. The two friends had a short laugh as Helen took a look at the school website.

"So what are you up to?" asked Helen

"I'm updating the school's website with info about the Garden Festival next month. You got a date?" smirked Ami

"As a matter of fact no." stated Helen

"What a shame." Joked Ami

"Who are you going with?"

"I've received countless invitations, as for which one I'll choose; I'm still weighing my options."

Helen gave her friend a light shove, then flopped back down on her bed. She looked back at the picture on her wall and focused on the image of Brandon's smiling face.

**The Next Morning**

Helen and Ami were walking down the hallways of the Garden. Helen's team had a practice drill scheduled for this morning, but no one showed up. The two women turned the corner and opened the door that lead to the dormitory common room. There they found Sabin, Nathan, Marco and Brandon all passed out spread across the room. Brandon was laid out on the couch, Marco was passed out on the coffee table, while Nathan and Sabin were comically spooning passed out on the floor. Helen and Ami shook their heads in disbelief.

"I don't believe them." Chuckled Ami

"I do. They're a bunch of knuckle heads, but I love them." Sighed Helen

Helen went over to the stereo then switched on the radio the highest volume. The booming sound awoke all of the Seeds instantly. Brandon fell to the floor, while Marco scrambled to get to his feet. Nathan and Sabin awoke to see the position they were in and instantly pushed away from each other away stumbling their way to their feet. Helen switched off the radio as the guys tried to snap out of their drunken stupor. Brandon arose from the floor, groggy and put his hand up against his mouth.

"SHHHHH. People are trying to have a hangover here. So please not so loud." Muttered Brandon

"Ok." Smiled Helen as she switched the radio on again causing the guys to groan

Helen switched it off as the guys flopped onto the couch.

"What the hell guys were supposed to run drills today." Said Helen

"Sorry, we had a bit of a wild night." Groaned Nathan

"We can see that." Chuckled Ami

"Feels like there's a jack hammer in my head." Moaned Sabin

"Can you give us a few minutes here." Pleaded Marco

"Guys. When are you going to start taking this job seriously." Sighed Helen

"Right after some coffee." Stated Brandon

"Here, Here." The others agreed

Helen shook head as the guys filed past her out the door to the cafeteria. Helen followed them out the door. Sabin hung back and smiled at Ami.

"How you doing?" smirked Sabin

"Try again later." Laughed Ami as she pushed him out the door

Miles down the road from Balamb Garden hidden by the forest trees a massive force of men and women dressed in white robes with white battle helmets were preparing for a fight. Guns were loaded, weapons were sharpened and inspected. A black car drove up to the encampment, a 32 year old man in a white robe stepped out. He was the leader of this entire operation.

"Master Locke we are ready to go as soon as you give the order." Responded one of the robbed soldiers

"Very good. Tell Bishop Pike that I want to talk to him." Ordered Locke

A slightly younger man with spiked hair and a tattoo on his face in the shape of a star walked up to, Locke. This was Bishop Pike.

"Mickey, is there any word yet from our man." Asked Locke

"No, not yet." Replied Pike

A woman dressed in the same white robe and helmet ran up to Pike.

"Master, We have received word. The Targets are in their respective offices. Everything is a go." Stated the woman

"Good, then for the glory of the Order of the Forbidden Star, we take our destiny into our hands." Shouted Locke

The group roared in agreement as they rushed to finish preparations loading everything onto their vehicles.

Brandon stood on one of the balconies over looking the vast landscape. He held the mug of coffee in his hands and rubbed his temples still trying to regain his senses. Helen sat nearby on top of table watching him, silently.

"I know something's been bugging you." Said Helen

"What makes you say that." Replied Brandon

"I don't know. Is it the probation?"

"That is where you are wrong. As of last night I am officially off probation." Chuckled Brandon

"Then what is it?"

"You're making a big deal out of nothing."

"I'm your friend Brandon. I know that your father….."

"Stop right there my father, will not mentioned in any conversation that has anything to do with me. There will be no mention of the great Squall Leonhart. High Commander of the Seed organization and head master of Balamb Garden. I've heard enough of him."

"Is that it? Why do you hate your dad?"

"I don't hate him. What I hate is being compared to him. I'm not Squall Leonhart. I'm Brandon. But nobody cares; when they look at me it's just: Hey it's the son of Squall Leonhart."

"Brandon, I don't see you that way. Sabin doesn't, Nathan, Marco, Ami. We all see you as our friend."

"Well that's you guys. Listen I don't want to talk about this."

"Brandon, I'm trying o help."

"I thought that if there was anyone that would understand father issues, that they don't want to talk about it would have be you."

"You're being defensive."

"So, don't I have the right to be? It's my life, my problems, if I don't want to talk about it I'm not going to."

"Fine I was just worried."

"Thanks."

Deep under the main structure of the Garden a mysterious figure crept around. With a pair of wire cutters he severed the main control wires leading to the main control room. The figure then secretly deactivated all the defense systems of the Garden.

In the main control room, the red lights were flashing and the sirens were blaring. Squall came down from his office to see what was wrong.

"What's the status?' ordered Squall

"All defensive systems are down, and we're only working on auxiliary power." Answered one of his assistants

"Get the systems back on line." Ordered Squall

"Negative, we're locked out of the system. It would take hours to fix."

"What's going on?" Asked Squall dumfounded

At the base of the Garden the security officers scrambled to check for any breaches. One officer turned the corner and was greeted by five men in white robes and helmets. They pointed their guns at the officer and unleashed a hail of gunfire. Brandon and Helen heard the gunfire and looked around to find its source. As they looked over the edge of the balcony a helicopter flew over head and hovered above where they were. A rope was dropped and more white robed soldiers pilled out armed with guns, swords and other weapons.

One of them immediately punched Brandon in the face. Helen jumped behind the table she was sitting on and used it for cover, Brandon scrambled around on the ground then joined her there. The soldiers rushed into the garden from the balcony entrance, a small group stayed behind to cover Helen and Brandon.

"What the Fck is this?" shouted Brandon

"I don't have my gunblade, you got any weapons?" asked Helen

"Does it look like I do? Unless these guys are deathly allergic to caffeine I got nothing." He said tossing his coffee mug aside

"How are you at hand to hand?"

"I'm no Sabin, but It'll gave to do."

"Okay I'll go first and you back me up."

"Why?"

"Ladies first." Winked Helen

Helen leapt up from behind the table and punched out one of the soldiers. Brandon followed delivering a swift kick to the gut of one of the soldiers, then grabbing him by the robe and tossing him over the balcony. One of the soldiers aimed his gun at Helen, she immediately pulled one of the robbed soldiers in front of her blocking the shots then spun around and kicked him in the face. Helen grabbed the gun from one of the soldiers and shot one of them down. Another one came up behind her and tossed her against the wall, before he punched her and rip the gun from her grip. Brandon tried to run over and help her, but he was dragged away by a group of soldiers who started to pound away at him.

Up in the command center Squall was desperately trying to figure out what was going on.

"Sir it's a full scale attack." Shouted one of his aides

"Alert the Instructors, have them evacuate the students. All available Seeds to battle stations." Commanded Squall

The aides flipped the switch and sounded the emergency alarm. Down in one of the class rooms the students became panicked. The alarm blared loudly as they looked toward their teacher for help. Their teacher sat leaning back on his chair, feet up on his desk, cowboy hat covering his face.

"Instructor Kinneas, what do we do?" asked one of the students

The 41 year old Irvine Kinneas lifted up his hat. He got up from his seat and casually walked over to his filing cabinet, where he pulled out his Exeter rifle. One of the soldiers burst into the room and Irvine quickly shot him down.

"Come on people, single file lines. Stay together, be careful." shouted Irvine as he lead his students to safety

Down in the vehicle bay, the vehicle class was interrupted by the sounds of the alert sirens. Selphie the vehicle instructor rushed over to her office and quickly located her Strange Vision nunchaku.

"Instructor Kinneas, what's going on?" asked one of the students to Selphie

"It's the emergency signal. Everyone stay calm and let's evacuate carefully." Stated Selphie as she lead her students out of the vehicle bay to the emergency shelters

Up in the field basics classroom the students, were being lead out of the door, by their blonde haired female Instructor. The 41 year old Quistis. As the students were leaving exiting the room one of them a young girl fell to the ground amidst all the chaos. Quistis ran over and helped the student up, as Quistis helped the student out the door one of the robbed soldiers turned the corner and pointed his gun at Quistis. Before he could pull the trigger Quistis pulled out her Save the Queen chain whip and brought the enemy down with lighting speed.

"Thanks Instructor Almasy." Smiled the student

"Your welcome now hurry up and get to the shelter." Commanded Quistis

With the Garden to evacuated of students, all the active Seeds engaged the enemy without worry. The battle intensified as the Seeds clashed with their invaders. Up in the cafeteria Nathan shot down two of the robbed soldiers with his guns. Ahead of him he saw a female soldier utilizing a fencing sword kill one of his fellow Seeds. Nathan angrily ran toward her. He fired some shots at her, but she jumped back and deflected them with her sword.

The soldier lunged at Nathan, but he rolled off to the side avoiding her attack. He fired at her again, but she dodged the bullets. The solider thrust her blade at Nathan, skillfully he deflected on of the blades and worked his way behind her. He grabbed a hold of her helmet and pulled her back pointing his gun straight at her back. Before he could pull the trigger she slipped out of the helmet revealing herself to be Jillian Powell.

Nathan stumbled back in horror. Jillian looked away from Nathan's gaze and ran as far as she could away from him. Nathan crawled behind one of the overturned tables. He propped his back up against the table and tried to regain his senses in the midst of the battle. His eyes began to well up, so he closed them. When he opened his eyes again a solider holding a broad sword began sprinting toward Nathan. Nathan raised his guns and brought him down in a hail of gunfire. Nathan leaped up from behind the table and began angrily bringing down every white robbed solider in his path.

Back on the balcony Brandon struggled against the soldiers who were pinning him down. He watched helplessly as a group of the soldiers assaulted Helen. The soldiers knocked Brandon to the ground. One of them pulled out a knife and gripped it firmly in his hands pointing it at Brandon.

In the main control room the rushed in and pointed their guns at Squall.

"Target acquired, follow orders take him down at all costs." Shouted the leader of the group

Squall dodged their gun fire then waited for his opportunity. He lunged at the invaders and sliced them down with a few quick swipes of his gunblade. The door opened again this time Rinoa walked in panicked.

"Squall, something's wrong with Brandon." Cried Rinoa

Squall's eyes widened in horror as he followed his wife out the door.

Brandon's eyes focused on Helen as the solider thrust the knife at him. Brandon angrily kicked the knife out of his hand then pushed the other soldiers off of him. He ran toward Helen trying to help her when he heard a gun shot ring out in the distance. He felt the hot metal of the bullet as it sliced through his body. He looked down at his side to see the blood pouring out of him. He fell to his knees and felt his heart race. Helen's eyes widened as she punched out one of her attacks. Brandon tried to scream out in pain, but suddenly his vision became blurred as consciousness slipped away from him.

Brandon's pupils disappeared as his eyes began to glow bright red. He didn't know what was going on, the last thing he knew was that he looked over at Helen and whispered.

"I can't control it."

Brandon suddenly lost consciousness as a wave of power shot from his body knocking over all the soldiers and Helen. A massive pair of white angle wings sprouted from his back as he lifted into the air. The soldiers panicked as Helen looked up at her friend in horror.

"He's gone berserk!" shouted one of the soldiers

Brandon turned toward the solider that shot him. He raised his hand and cast a flare spell, causing an explosion that threw the solider of the railing to his doom. Brandon turned around and let out an angry shout as he unleashed a powerful Ultima spell blasting all the soldiers on the balcony. Helen took cover behind the table again as she watched him blow a hole in the garden wall and entered. She rose up slowly and stood there for a while unsure of what to do.

"Brandon." Whimpered Helen as she ran through the entrance

Helen didn't know how she was going to help him, but as of right now her primary mission was to save Brandon from whatever had taken him over.

**To be continued…………..**

* * *

**Next chapter: Chapter 3: Blood Relations**

**Stay tuned.**


	3. Chapter 3: Blood Relations

Hey everyone, here's the next chapter I hope you all like it. Please keep sending your reviews, ideas, thoughts, etc.There are plenty of revelations in this chapter as well as some more questions asked, enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Blood Relations**

**19 years ago……….**

Daniel was escorted down the dimly lit hallways, by some robbed men. They opened the door for him and Daniel entered the dark room where the same man who had brought him into this place awaited with two other children around his age. Daniel placed a hand on the leather pouch at his side. In it was his triple triad cards, his only comfort.

"Hello master." Stated Daniel sheepishly

"Welcome Daniel. I would like to introduce you to your peers. You three will work together from now on." Stated the man

The man stepped aside and revealed a small boy with a tattoo on his face and spiky hair, the other child was a young brunette girl.

"This is Mickey Pike and this is Jillian Powell. I expect great things from each of you." Said the man as he walked out the door leaving the children alone

The door closed behind the man. He turned to one of the other robbed men.

"Go harder on them now. Make them really suffer. If we want great things from them, then we'll have to rip from them. Then burn greatness down to the core of their very beings." Commanded the Master

"As you order." Replied the robbed man

"One more thing. Be extra hard on Daniel. His training is going very well. He might even succeed me one day." Smiled the Master

"As you order. For the Glory of the Order of the Forbidden Star." Replied the man

As the robbed man walked away a devilish smile appeared on the master's face. He took one last look at the children in the room.

**-Present Day-**

Locke stood on one of the Garden's many Balconies, looking out at the clear blue sky. Behind him war aged between his forces and the Seeds. Locke's hand fell upon the leather pouch at his side, which contained his triple triad cards, his only comfort. A figure crept up behind him staying in the shadows to remain hidden.

"I sabotaged the Garden like you asked me to. No one suspects me." Stated the figure

"Good, you are one of my most trusted allies I knew I could count on you even after all these years. How goes the attack?" asked Locke

"Well, it goes well. However, I have some bad news."

"What is it?"

"The assassination squad we sent after High Commander Leonhart failed."

"I knew it wouldn't be that easy. What about the Sorceress has she been captured?"

"We have been unable to locate her, so far."

"Continue the search. Meanwhile you take a squad yourself and kill Leonhart. Go as yourself, he doesn't know you're a traitor yet, so it should be easy. We need him out of the way before we acquire the sorceress."

"As you say Master. For the Glory of the Order of the Forbidden Star."

Locke nodded toward the figure when they heard a loud explosion coming from the other side of Garden. Locke turned around and looked back in at the Garden to see what was going on.

Brandon descended down to the main floor landing in entrance way of the Garden. Robbed soldiers and Seed alike fled in terror. Brandon raised his hands into the air and summoned a meteor spell hitting friend and foe alike. A group of soldiers approached him from behind and opened fire. Brandon spun around quickly and unleashed a Tornado spell that blew away the bullets and the soldiers. Brandon proceeded forward in search of more enemies.

Rinoa and Squall raced down the corridors in search of Brandon. When the attack began Rinoa entered the secret safe room that Squall had built into her office. It had camera feeds from all over the Garden. When see saw Brandon enter the Garden and begin to destroy everything in site, she left her safe room and headed toward Squall as fast as she could.

The two of them reached the end of the corridor, Squall opened the door only to find a group of White robbed soldiers waiting for them. Squall immediately slammed the door shut as they opened fire. He pulled out his Gunblade and pushed Rinoa back.

"Take an alternate route. I'll deal with these guys. The most important thing is that you find Brandon and help him." Pleaded Squall

"Right." Nodded Rinoa as she headed the other way

Squall took a deep breathe as he watched Rinoa head off. When she was out of sight he opened the door and ran head first into the enemy. Rinoa scrambled through the empty classroom then out the side door. She took a quick look to see if the corridor was clear before heading off. Rinoa opened another door in front of her and found a very disturbing sight before her. All the Seeds and soldiers in the room were frozen solid by a powerful Blizzaga spell. Rinoa headed down the hallway twice as fast now she had to help Brandon.

Rinoa entered the next room only to come face to face with the still berserk Brandon. Brandon faced down yet another group of soldiers. One of the soldiers ran at Brandon with his sword raised. Brandon hit him with a Thundragga spell, then finished off the others with a blast of Ultima. Rinoa gasped in horror, Brandon heard her then spun around. He growled in anger, powering up a Firaga spell in his hand then threw it at his mother. Helen leaped toward the older woman pushing her out of the way of the blast along with herself.

"Mrs. Leonhart are you ok." Asked Helen

"Helen, what's going? What happened to Brandon?" asked Rinoa

"He got shot. Then something weird happened and he grew wings. Now, he's just going around everywhere casting magic on people."

Rinoa watched as Brandon ignored the two women then headed off in search of more enemies. Rinoa froze up as she suddenly realized what was happening to Brandon.

"It couldn't be. It's not possible." Muttered Rinoa

"What's impossible? Mrs. Leonhart what's going on?" asked Helen

"Come on we need to stop him." Commanded Rinoa

"How?" asked Helen as she followed after the older woman

Irvine fired a few more shots taking down the last few soldiers in the room. The other Seeds around regrouped near the senior officer awaiting more orders.

"Sir, what do we do next?" asked one of the Seeds

"Let's head out and clear the next area." Commanded Irvine

As they approached the door it suddenly blew open, knocking them all down to the ground. Brandon floated into the room and glared at Irvine and the Seeds. From a distance Locke and the traitor hid in the shadows as they observed Brandon. Irvine leapt to his feet and pointed his rifle at Brandon, but stopped cold when he realized who it was.

"Brandon?" Irvine said in disbelief

Brandon shot a Flare spell at Irvine and the Seeds, Irvine and most of the Seeds leapt out of the way, but one unfortunately got hit by it. Two robbed soldiers burst into the room. Brandon spun around taking down one with Firaga, then froze the other with a Blizzaga. Brandon turned his attention back on Irvine and the other Seeds, Helen and Rinoa burst into the room.

Brandon turned to face the two women. Rinoa instinctively leaped up to hug her son, Helen followed suit. The two women safety brought Brandon back down to the ground. Slowly he began to calm down. His eyes stopped glowing and the wings disappeared back where they came from. Helen and Rinoa hung onto Brandon as he drifted off to sleep his rampage over. The two women sighed deeply.

"Irvine, Call Dr. Kadowaki." Whispered Rinoa as she held onto her son

"Sure thing." Said Irvine as he motioned the other Seeds to follow him

"How'd you know you'd be able to stop him?" asked Helen as she helped support the sleeping Brandon

"I didn't. I just knew my son was in trouble." Smiled Rinoa

"You really are brave, aren't you?" chuckled Helen

"Don't you forget it……why did you rush in as well?"

"My friend needed help."

Rinoa smiled at the younger girl as Helen blushed. Far off in the shadows Locke and the traitor watched intently. Pike came up behind them and made his presence known.

"We've got a problem. The Seeds have their defense systems back up and their turning the tide of battle." Reported Pike

"Fine evacuate all of our forces." Responded Locke annoyed

"As you wish sir." Replied Pike, he then turned around and left

"As for you, stay exactly where you are. Don't let your presence be known. I think our plans just change." Stated Locke

"Whatever you say." Replied the traitor

The two of them walked off unnoticed.

It took a few minutes for the invaders to retreat. Squall only ordered a small group of Seeds to follow, while the rest stayed to secure the base. Sabin walked down the halls checking out all the classrooms looking for any lingering soldiers. Sabin walked up to the last door of the hallway and opened it. Inside he found Nathan sitting on the floor leaning against a filing cabinet with an open cooler right next to him. Nathan had his hat off and was chugging down a beer from the cooler looking as depressed as could be. Sabin cautiously entered the room. He grabbed the chair from behind the teacher's desk and sat down in front of his friend.

"Where did you get the beer?" asked Sabin

"This is my Dad's classroom. He likes to have one with his lunch. He hides them here so Mom doesn't find out." Replied Nathan

"So what's bugging you?"

"You know Jillian from the shop in Balamb?"

"Yeah?" said Sabin raising an eyebrow

"No you don't?" replied Nathan as he chugged down the last of his beer

"I think you've had enough."

"I've had one."

"Ok. Well come on let's go. You can tell me the whole story on the way."

"On the way where?"

'To go see Brandon in the infirmary. I wanted to check up on him after I did my rounds."

"What's wrong with Brandon?"

"You'll see when we get there."

Sabin helped Nathan to his feet and the two of them headed toward the infirmary. Up in the control room Squall stood behind Ami who was at the control computers looking over the systems.

"How are we doing?" asked Squall

"Everything's back on line and working at capacity." Responded Ami

"Thanks for coming up her and helping out."

"You're Welcome Sir."

"Any sighs as to who hacked into our system?"

"It's hard to say whoever did it was a professional."

"Was it an inside job?"

"Again hard to tell, but it would have been easier if were inside."

"I see, are you fine here?"

"Yeah, you can go check up on Brandon."

"Thanks."

Ami waved at Squall as he left the control room to head down to the infirmary. Down in the infirmary Rinoa sat by her son's side and held onto his hand as he slept in the infirmary bed. Helen sat on a chair nearby looking out the window. Marco, Irvine, Selphie and Quistis sat in the waiting room. The door opened, Brandon and Sabin walked in. Selphie leapt up from her seat to give her son a hug.

"Oh my Gawsh! Nathan where were you? I was so worried." Cried Selphie

"I'm fine mom." Nathan assured her

"Why does your breathe smell like alcohol?" asked Selphie as she glared at her son

Nathan stood there dumfounded and open mouthed unable to think of what to say. At that moment Squall burst through the door, worried as hell. Nathan let out a sigh of relief.

"Where is he?" asked Squall

"He's in there sleeping." Replied Marco

"What happened?" asked Squall breathless

"I think it's best if Rinoa told you herself." Said Quistis

Just then Dr. Kadowaki came into the waiting room with news. Everyone huddled around her to see what she had to say.

"How is he?" asked Squall

"He's fine. His gun shot wound seems to have healed perfectly." Replied the Dr.

"Then what happened to him." Asked Marco

"He inherited my Sorceress powers." Said Rinoa as she walked into the room

"How's that possible. I thought only chicks could be sorceresses." Blurted Sabin

Everyone gave him a dirty look. Sabin gulped then took a step back.

"Well he's right." Sighed Quistis

"So how did it happen. And how did he activate the powers." Asked Selphie

"I have a theory, but it's mostly just speculation. Although treating you guys for all these years you see a lot of weird things." Replied the Dr

"So what do you think happened." Asked Squall

"Well it was probably a result of your and Rinoa's genes mixing. The Griever power in was once used by the sorceress Ultimecia. When Griever returned to you and you passed your genes to Brandon. The Griever power merged with the Sorceress power and turned into whatever is in him. It's the beginning of quite an exciting phenomenon. I've had some of our research investigate the problem and this is all they know so far." Replied the Dr.

"The beginning, do you mean he could become stronger?" asked Marco

"Not much is know, because no one has really studied a Sorceress's powers or the extent of Griever. But we can speculate that yeah, Brandon dose have room to gain even more control of his power." Replied the Dr.

"But he's okay now, right. That's the most important thing." Asked Rinoa

"Yes he is. I wanted to know if you would like him to be studied more so we can understand his powers better and help him." Asked the Dr.

"We'll let him decide when he wakes up." Replied Squall

Meanwhile inside the recovery room, Helen sat watching over Brandon. His eyes slowly fluttered open. Helen rushed from her feet to his side to check on his condition.

"What happened?" asked a groggy Brandon

"Well….you're special." Replied Helen unsure of how to break the news to him

"Tell me something I don't know." Chuckled Brandon as he shifted himself to a sitting position

Helen explained everything to Brandon. His inherited powers, his rampage. When she was done Brandon just sat there stone faced.

"Wow, I don't know what to say." Replied Brandon

"It was kind of scary watching you go out of control." Stated Helen

"I bet it was. Thanks for helping me. I'm going to go now." Said Brandon as he got out of bed

Brandon headed behind the changing curtain and switched from his hospital gown to his regular clothes.

"That's it you're just going to ignore it all?" Asked Helen

"The way I see it. This is just another thing I've inherited from my parents that I'm just going to have to deal with. So I'll just treat it as such." Replied Brandon

"That's your answer to everything. Just ignoring it, we're all worried about you Brandon."

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine. I've never felt better."

Brandon walked out into the waiting room to see boy of his parents waiting for him.

"Where's the rest of the welcome wagon?" chuckled Brandon

"They left just a second ago, but they're waiting for some news." Stated Squall

"Well then I'm off." Said Brandon as he headed for the door

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Rinoa

"To the shooting range." Smiled Brandon as he walked out the door

Squall and Rinoa stood there dumfounded as Helen walked into the room. She sighed then leaned against the door frame.

Down at the shooting range Nathan Kinneas stood at one of the booths with a rifle practicing his aim. All around him Sabin, Marco and Brandon had pulled up seats to just hang around.

"Just one more of these birth rights I get from my parent's. Now I'm Squall Leonhart's freaky son." Lamented Brandon

"Why do you hate your dad so much?" asked Marco

"I don't hate him. I just want to be my own man. But that's hard to do when you're the son of Squall, High Commander, Leonhart and Rinoa the Sorceress. Everyday I'm reminded about how special they are and how everyone thinks I should be great by association. It gets infuriating after awhile." Lamented Brandon

"Well at least go get to be around you're parents a lot more than I do. I haven't seen much of mine, since my dad sent me to Balamb." Responded Sabin

"That's different. True you're dad is Head master of Trabia Garden. But since you're here you don't hear about it everyday. If you were over there, you'd be getting out your ass daily. I wish I could have been sent to a different Garden." Replied Brandon

"I'm getting kind of tired of you btching about the same thing everyday. Just relax for now." Said Marco

"Besides it could be worst. You could have just found out that a girl you've been secretly in love with and chasing after for years is secretly part of a group of militant crazy people who tried to kill you and all your friends and coworkers." Responded Nathan as he fired his rifle at the target

"When he's right, he's right." Sighed Brandon

"Today wasn't a good day." Sighed Sabin

"No it wasn't." agreed Marco

"So what are you going to do, you know about the wings-thing?" asked Sabin

"I don't know. Take it in stride I guess. Going down to the training ground and trying to get control of it would be a good start. But how about we all go out for some pizza and drinks first. I need some time to relax, just put this all out of mind." Sighed Brandon

"Right now that's the best sounding thing in the world to me." Said Nathan as he put down the rifle

"I'm in a good fight always makes me hungry." Smiled Sabin

"Come on Buddy let's go." Smiled Marco as he patted Brandon on the back

The guys filed out of the shooting range and headed for the vehicle bay. Up in his office Squall went over the reports from today's attack. He looked up as heard the sound of someone coming into his office. Xu walked into the room holding yet another report which she handed to Squall.

"What's this?" he asked

"It's the final analysis on the sabotage." Replied Xu

"And?"

"You're suspicions have been confirmed, Sir." Reported Xu

Squall slumped in his chair, then closed his eyes and rubbed his temple's. This was the last piece of news he wanted to hear today.

"So, we do have a traitor. Any clues, suspects?" Responded Squall

"No, It could be anyone." Replied Xu

Squall got up and looked out his window. Things just got worse.

**To be continued………………..**

* * *

**Hope you all liked this chapter send your review, thoughts, etc.**

**Next Chapter; Chapter 4: Lion Hearted**


	4. Chapter 4: Lion Hearted

**I hope you all enjoy this latest chapter. This chapter is filled with alot of heart. Remeber send yor review, thoughts, questions, etc.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Lion Hearted**

**18 years ago……….**

The room was large and only lit by a few candles on the wall. The air was stale, a group of 20 or so children in white robes stood side by side as they practiced their sword techniques in front of their Instructor. The master watched over the students from the back of the room as they practiced. The master walked over to Jillian and patted her on the shoulder.

"Good work." Stated the master

The Master walked on until he reached the door and entered the next room. It was a firing range. Young students in white robes practiced their marksmen ship. The Master walked over to the young Mickey and watched him take aim. He fired three shots with his rifle. Every one was perfect. The Master smiled at the boy as he reloaded his rifle and then proceeded onward. The Master walked through the opposite door into the nearby room.

It was a wide open warehouse like structure. In the dark corners of the room laid the bodies of unconscious men and women in white robes. At the very center of the room, under the only light source was a table. The table was designed specifically for Triple Triad. At the table sat a young Daniel Locke and at the other end of the table was a man in a white robe. They were playing a quite game of Triple Triad as the Master approached.

Daniel placed down another card then waited for his opponent to make his next move. The man hesitated then made his move. Daniel smiled slightly as he placed down a T-Rexaur card and smiled.

"I win." Daniel declared

The man began to tremble slightly as the Master smiled at the boy.

"Good work Daniel. I told you have potential. All you need now is the killer instinct. The one thing that will set you apart from all the others with weaker destinies than you. I've trained you hard for the future and I do want you to live up to these expectations. One day you might succeeded me, but until then I want nothing but greatness from you. Remember Killer instinct." Whispered the Master to the boy

Daniel's head slumped, he closed his eyes and took a deep breathe. He placed his hand on his T-Rexaur card. When his eyes opened he glared at the man at the other end of the table. The man fell over his seat in terror and backed away from the boy. Daniel's eye locked on the man. The man screamed loudly begging for help. The Master smiled at Daniel.

"Good work." Smiled the Master

**-Present Day-**

The T-Rexaur roared loudly as its massive head lunged at Brandon. Brandon jumped to the side and struck the massive beast with his Lion Heart gunblade. Brandon huffed and puffed as he backed away from the massive beast. He had been in the Garden's Training area for 3 hours now. He wiped the sweat off his brow then dodged the T-Rexaur's tail swipe. Brandon could feel the power of his limit break coursing through his body. He ducked behind a rock and tried to concentrate on summoning the wings. Brandon focused and focused, but nothing just his regular Limit Breaks.

"Son of a Btch!" cursed Brandon

The T-Rexaur lunged at Brandon again. He leaped out of the way narrowly avoiding his massive jaws. Brandon growled angrily then slashed the beast across the face. The T-Rexaur roared in pain then whipped it's tail at Brandon knocking him to the ground. Brandon grumbled then tried to activate the Angel Wing limit again; no luck. Brandon growled in anger again then gripped his gunblade tightly.

"That's it! Renzokuken!" shouted Brandon as he powered up his limit break

The T-Rexaur sprinted at Brandon, he raised his gunblade then leaped up at the Beast. Brandon unleashed a series of devastating attacks on the T-Rexaur with his gunblade. He followed it up by landing back on the ground then leaping back at the beast for his finish.

"Lion Heart!!!" cried Brandon

The T-Rexaur screamed out in pain loudly as Brandon finished him off with the Lion Heart limit Break. When he was finished Brandon landed on the ground safely then knelt down to catch his breathe. The creature fell to the ground motionless. Brandon looked around him at the bodies of all the other creatures he fought today.

"And that makes the 40th failed attempt." Muttered Brandon

Brandon sighed then sheathed his gunblade. He walked a bit farther then entered the "secret area". Everyone knew about this spot and was frequently used as a make-out spot for couples. It was empty right now, Brandon flopped down on the floor and put his back up against the wall. He slipped off his jacket, took off his fighting gloves and laid his gunblade at his side. Nearby him was a cooler he had left there. Brandon opened it up and pulled out a sandwich, a sports drink and a napkin. He relaxed a bit as he dug into his lunch exhausted from practicing all morning.

Brandon looked out at the clear blue sky, reflecting off the surface of the Garden. This place could be beautiful sometimes, Brandon thought. He continued to eat his lunch when he heard the sound of footsteps approaching. Brandon looked up to see Helen walk into the "secret area". She smiled at him then took a seat at the opposite wall. She took out her Hyperion gunblade and laid it at her side as she watched Brandon take a sip of his sports drink.

"On the way here I couldn't help notice that you've had quite a morning." Chuckled Helen

"It was…..disappointing." Sighed Brandon

"Trying to get it under control huh? Did you get anywhere?"

"No, I can't activate it, I can't feel it in me. I'm starting to wonder if yesterday was a fluke."

"Not from what I saw."

"How's the recovery going?"

"Good, everything's going good. There were a lot of casualties though."

"Any word on the nut jobs that attacked us?"

"The scouts we sent after them were all killed. We've been asking around. They're a cult known as the Order of the Forbidden Star. It seems they've relatively harmless, until now. All they've been doing is recruiting people at train stations and street corners, this is the first time they've shown any violent tendencies."

"Well they're violent now. How have been?"

"I'm fine it's you I'm worried about."

"I told you I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes now stop asking. Why'd you come here?"

"I came to tell you that………..your father has taken you off the active Seed roster. As of right now you're on leave."

"Figures."

"It's for the best really."

Brandon finished up his sandwich then gulped down the last of his drink. He placed all the trash in the cooler, then shoved his gloves in his pocket, sheathed his gun blade and slung his jacket over his shoulder.

"Do me a favor and take the cooler back to my mother." Stated Brandon as he started to head out

"Where are you going?" asked Helen as she stood up

Brandon stopped in his tracks then turned around to face Helen. He approached her slowly, he moved in closely their faces almost touching.

"I'm going to go enjoy my time off." He whispered to Helen

Helen blushed slightly, Brandon looked straight into her eyes. He winked at her then backed away and headed toward the exit. Helen snapped out of hit and came back to her senses.

"You can't run forever." She shouted

"I'm not running." Replied Brandon as he waved goodbye to her and left

Helen growled slightly and stomped her foot on the floor.

"He really knows how to aggravate me." Grumbled Helen

Up in the High commander's office Squall sat behind his desk looking over all the reports of the attack. Seated in front of him were some of the Highest ranking Seeds: Xu, Irvine, Selphie, and Quistis. Rinoa had taken a seat near Squall and was helping him sift through the reports.

"Okay everyone we do have a traitor. I've called you all her because I know I can trust you all. I want no knowledge of anything said in this meeting to leave this office. Is that understood?" asked Squall

'Yes, sir." Replied everyone

"What are we dealing with" asked Irvine

"We have a traitor." Sighed Squall

Everyone looked at each other shocked and unsure of what to say.

"Do we know who?" asked Quistis

"No." replied Squall solemnly

"What do we know?" asked Selphie

"According to the reports an intruder bypassed the main system by going under the Garden and accessing the secondary systems. From there they set up a system of blocks and cut some power cables making it difficult to get things back up. Ami Yin a rank A Seed and tech expert managed to get everything working during the attack. The results of the investigation of the sabotage have revealed that it was most likely an inside job." Reported Squall

"Are there any suspects?" asked Quistis

"It could be anybody with knowledge of the Garden's infrastructure. That would probably be any member of Seed, maintenance…..or former members." Replied Squall

"So long story short we know nothing." Stated Rinoa

"What are we going to do." Asked Selphie

"We're going to launch a special investigation. Just us, no one will know about this or hear about it. I don't want to hear anything about a traitor. If any information leeks the traitor could hear about it. That means telling no one about this outside of who you see here, not even the kids. Do you all understand?" asked Squall

"Sure." Replied everyone

"Now about this Cult I want to know everything there is to know about them. Quistis take Helen and go into Balamb. Ask you know who if he knows anything or if he can find anything." Said Squall

"Come on Squall it's been years." Chided Quistis

"Sorry, old scars some times don't fade away." Replied Squall

Rinoa punched Squall on the arm lightly and gave him a look. Squall apologized then continued on with the meeting.

"Anyways, Selphie you have a great relationship with the students and therefore the Seeds. I want you to make a list of potential suspects then hand it in so we can check them out." Ordered Squall

"Right!" replied Selphie

"Irvine I want you to go down to security and grab video from any functioning security cameras from the attack and review them. Also alert security to be on the lookout for suspicious behavior, but don't tell them why." Ordered Squall

"Sure thing." Replied Irvine as he tipped his hat

"Rinoa I want you to keep meeting with clients. Don't let on that anything is wrong, I want business to proceeded as usual." Asked Squall

"You got it." Replied Rinoa

"In the mean time Xu contact Zell and the other headmasters about this and have them be alert just in case of any further attacks. Dose everyone know what they're supposed to do?" asked Squall

"Yes." Replied everyone

"Thank you all." Said Squall

Everyone but Rinoa got up and left the office. When they were all out the door Rinoa headed over to it and locked it shut. She then came up behind Squall and began to rub his shoulders helping him relax. Squall eased up as he let Rinoa work her magic.

"Relax right now. You've been stressing your self since the attack. You didn't even come to bed last night, you just stayed here going over reports and files." Remarked Rinoa

"I know, I know. I have to find these guys, I have to know what they are up too and I have to stop them. They came into my Garden, endangered my Students, my Seeds, my friends and my family. I won't stop, I didn't know what I was getting into when I first got this job, but now I do. I have sat here for years with one goal….and that is to run this business while protecting the things I care about." Replied Squall

"I know, but if you let it all get to you, you're going to wear yourself out. Just relax for now we're all here to help you and we're going figure this out." Replied Rinoa sweetly

"Thanks….for everything."

"Your welcome, now what about Brandon?"

"What about Brandon?"

"Don't think you can fool me. I know that you took him off the active list."

'I did it for his best interests. Until we can figure out a way for him to get better control of his power he's a risk."

"He's not going to be happy with this, Squall."

"Tell me something I don't know. I just worry about him so much and with all this. Rinoa……I didn't want to say this to the others, because I'm not sure about everything that's going on right now, but……"

"What is it?" Rinoa stopped rubbing his back and sat on the desk in front of him

A group of those soldiers came looking for me during the attack. When they found me one of them said target acquired. Later when I came back I checked them myself and they had a picture of me and you. I think they were sent to assassinate us."

"Are you sure?"

"I can't be totally sure, but that's why I want Brandon to lay low for a while. They could be after him as well, especially after what happened yesterday."

"I see, maybe if Brandon knew….."

"No I don't want you to tell. He'll overreact. Besides I heard that he's down in the Training Center trying to control his power,, it'd be best if we leave him there."

"Ok then if you believe that's the best course."

"Thanks for being supportive."

"After everything we've been through who can I not trust in you."

Rinoa leaned in and locked lips with her husband. Squall stood up and pulled her closer to his body. They pulled apart slightly and looked into each other's eyes.

"When's you next appointment?" smiled Squall

"Not for 2 hours." Giggled Rinoa

"Plenty of time." Replied Squall

He moved in again and locked lips with Rinoa once more laying her down on his desk. The two of them became enveloped in their passion.

Nathan sat alone in his room, everything was dark. The only light came from his computer which he left on. He sat on a desk chair which he moved over to the window, he kept the blinds open only slightly so that he could see out but still have the room dark. Suddenly Nathan heard a sound coming from his computer, he rolled the chair over to check it out. It was an email. He looked it up to see who it was, it was Jillian, with a message: _Nathan meet me at the Balamb train station 8:00 tonight, I need to talk to you! Come alone, please.-Jillian_. Nathan shot out of his chair and began pacing around his room nervously.

An hour later Sabin, Marco and Nathan sat in the cafeteria discussing the email. Sabin and Marco were playing a friendly game of Triple Triad, while Nathan informed them.

"I don't know what to tell you, man. This is heavy." Stated Sabin as he laid down a card

"Do you guys think I should go?" asked Nathan

"It could be a trap." Replied Marco as he laid down card

"Of course it could be a trap, but maybe it isn't. For years I flirted with her and we had our talks. Was it all lie, did we really connect, I don't know."

"You should go, I mean we could hang back and watch things in case it's a trap, but you should totally go." Stated Sabin

"You think?" asked Nathan

"Yeah, you should probably see what she has to say." Smirked Marco

"Okay, I'll do it!" exclaimed Nathan

"Do what?" asked Ami as she approached

"Hey we should bring her; she probably has some surveillance equipment." Exclaimed Sabin

"Bring me for what?' asked Ami

"A special mission." Replied Nathan

Ami nodded her head and looked over at Sabin and Marco. Marco laid down his last card and shot up from his seat laughing.

"Oh yeah, I win!" exclaimed Marco

"Dam, I lost the card that has my Dad on it." Grumbled Sabin

"Wow, Marco can I play you next I love Triple Triad. Besides I'd like to try and win that rare card off of you." Remarked Ami

"Maybe later, we should find Brandon and get going" replied Marco as he started to clean up

"Look no further, because I have arrived." Exclaimed Brandon as he walked up to them smiling

"Where have you been?" chuckled Sabin

"Training." Replied Brandon

"Oh really?" Marco raised an eyebrow

"Yes, now anyways, I'm on leave. Let's party." Chuckled Brandon

"Can't…..Nathan here has a date." Joked Sabin

"Oh, really." Remarked Brandon

"And we're all tagging along." Added Marco

"Can I join?" asked Brandon

"The more the merrier." Sighed Nathan

Brandon threw an arm around Nathan and the group left the cafeteria to head down to the vehicle bay.

**To be continued…………**

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed that. Expect a lot from the next Chapter including a cameo from yet another character from the game. Send your reveiws, suggestions, thoughts, Questions, etc.**

**Next Chapter: Chapter 5: The Ties that Bind**


	5. Chapter 5: The Ties that Bind

**I hope you all enjoy this latest chapter. Remeber to keep sending your review, thoughts, etc.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Ties that Bind**

**17 years ago………**

The room was brightly lit, Daniel kneeled down on the floor desperately trying to catch his breathe. All around he were various dead bodies pilled up on each other. The blood dripped everywhere and the room began to smell of death. The Master stood in the room adjacent to the one where Daniel was in. He watched the growing boy through a window and applauded his performance. Daniel huffed and puffed as he grabbed his chest, he was tired and hungry he had been training for hours.

"Can I stop now?" asked Daniel breathless

"No, continue." Replied the Master through the intercom

"I don't think I have enough energy." Replied Daniel

"Then push yourself. You need to learn to go beyond your limits so that you can increase you power. In order for you to help fulfill this order's mission, you need more power. You're parents wanted this for you." Replied the Master sternly

Daniel sucked it up and forced himself to a standing position. He gritted his teeth as he turned toward the window and nodded at the master. Daniel then turned around to face the entry way where the next victim would enter. The door opened and some men in white robes pushed an old homeless man into the room with Daniel. The man panicked and desperately looked around for an exit. Daniel glared at the man and started to glow, the homeless man turned around and screamed in terror at Daniel. Daniel opened his pouch and cried out in anger.

**-Present Day-**

Helen and Quistis sat in the waiting room of Balamb City hall. The place was bustling with life people everywhere were shuffling papers in every direction trying to get work done. Quistis took one last look at the files she was holding as Helen continued to wait impatiently.

"What's wrong Helen?" asked Quistis

"It's nothing mother, just some work related stuff." Replied Helen

"Work related, right." Replied Quistis as she raised an eyebrow

Just then the Mayor's secretary walked up to the two women and told them that the Mayor was ready for their meeting. Quistis smiled at the secretary, then her and Helen walked into the Mayor of Balamb's office. When they entered the mayor sat with his back to the door talking on the phone. Quistis and Helen waited patiently for him to finish. After a minute the Mayor hung up, then stood up and walked over to the women revealing him to be: Seifer Almasy.

Helen smiled at Seifer then gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. Quistis moved in next and kissed Seifer on the lips passionately. Seifer took a step back then sat behind his desk once more motioning them to sit.

"Hi dad." Said Helen

"Hey you two." Replied Seifer as he leaned back in his chair

"You seem busy around here." Remarked Quistis

"It's a hectic day. Apparently word got out about yesterday and everyone's a bit worried about the Seeds. I've been assuring people that everything is fine. So tell me am I a liar." Chuckled Seifer

"No, not yet at least." Answered Helen

"So why have you two decided to stop by?' asked Seifer

"We wanted to see if you knew anything about the attackers." Replied Quistis

"You mean the Order of the Forbidden Star." Responded Seifer

"Exactly" replied Helen

"I had my people look through the city files for anything." Replied Seifer

"Did you find anything?" asked Quistis

"These guys are a cult, they claim to be a religion or order, whatever. Regardless they're a bunch of lamers. They recruit people from everywhere and have a bunch of stupid rituals and junk. Until yesterday they were known as a non-violent group, except to their own people." Replied Seifer

"What do you mean?" asked Quistis

"According to some police reports and eye witness accounts. The order trains it's members pretty harshly for something they call "The Mission". As to what the mission is, no one outside the Order knows. But I have a feeling yesterday wasn't it. When you train that long for something you don't turn tail and run that easily." Replied Seifer

"Is there anything else?" asked Helen

"Well, 20 or so years ago there was a police report filed. Apparently there was a car accident and only a young boy survived. When the officers called the contact a couple of the members of the cult showed up to claim him." Stated Seifer

"What happened to the boy?" inquired Helen

"There's no record they just took him." Replied Seifer

"What was his name?" asked Quistis

"Daniel Locke. Interestingly enough when the police finished their investigation of the car accidentally, they found something." Stated Seifer

"What was it?" asked Helen

"They found a bomb under the car. It was murder, but they never could contact the Order so the case went unsolved." Replied Seifer

"You think they're connected?" inquired Helen

"They had their suspicions, but nothing could be proven." Replied Seifer

"I see." Replied Quistis

"So what are you guys going to do?" asked Seifer

"Well take this info and anything else you have back to the Garden and see what we can find." Replied Helen

The two women got up to leave. Seifer followed closely behind then placed a hand on Quistis' shoulder. A devilish smile appeared on her face as she stopped walking. Helen turned back to face her mother.

"Go on honey take the information back to the Garden I see you when you get home." Said Quistis

Helen rolled her eyes then trudged off toward the car. Quistis turned around to face Seifer and gave him a passionate kiss. Seifer pulled Quistis close to his body then shut and locked the door behind them.

In another part of Balamb, Sabin, Nathan, Brandon Marco and Ami sat at a table in a pizza parlor. Nathan's leg bounced up and down nervously as he looked up at the clock.

"Staring at the clock isn't going to make it come any sooner." Joked Brandon as he took a sip of his drink

"Yeah there's still a few more hours before your meeting, so relax." Remarked Sabin

"It's kind of hard, I don't know what to expect." Replied Nathan

"What about you Brandon, what are you going to do with you're time off." Asked Ami

"Well first I thought I'd go to Deiling, see some shows. Then maybe I'd head over to Esthar and visit my grandfather. Then I'd probably wander around aimlessly for a while." Replied Brandon sarcastically

"No really?" chuckled Marco

"I am going to sit here, get drunk off my ass. Then probably hit some clubs and party till I drop." Replied Brandon

"Sounds like he has a plan." Laughed Sabin

"You can't run from your problems forever." Remarked Ami

"You are the second person to say that to me…..please be the last." Chuckled Brandon

The group stayed there for a few more hours, then left 20 minutes before Nathan's meeting. Nathan walked a few paces ahead of the group eager to get it over with. Ami and Marco checked over the equipment that they would use to monitor the meeting, while Sabin brought up the rear, dragging a semi-unconscious Brandon with him.

"God dam it." Grumbled Sabin

When they reached the station Sabin laid Brandon down a bench and joined Ami and Marco in setting up.

"Okay Nathan. We placed a tracker on you so we know where you are at all time and we'll keep track of you with this night vision camera. Marco will use this device to listen in and keep track of things." Stated Ami

"NO, I don't want you guys listening in. I want to give her at least a little bit of the privacy I promised." Lamented Nathan

"Sure thing." Smiled Marco

When Ami was ready she gave Nathan the go ahead and he headed into the station. Nathan entered cautiously and looked around there was no sign of her. As the minutes ticked away Nathan became increasingly nervous. Brandon's eyes fluttered open slightly, he lifted himself up. Through his groggy gaze he could have sworn he saw a white-colored figure out in the distance. He rolled his eyes and fell back down onto the bench asleep.

Nathan had been pacing around for a bit when finally a small rock landed near his feet with a note attached. Nathan bent down slowly to pick it up, he detached the note and read it:_ Meet me at the depot where they keep the unused trains.-Jillian_. Nathan looked around for Jillian, and then made his way over to the depot. Nathan felt uneasy as he reached the depot he placed a hand on one of his guns and waited for Jillian.

He heard a sound come from behind him, Nathan spun around drawing his gun pointing it at the source. Jillian stepped out of the shadows removing her white helmet with a sober look on her face. Nathan continued to point the gun at her.

"You have every right to be suspicious of me." Replied Jillian solemnly

"Dam straight. Why did you ask me to come?" Responded Nathan

"I just wanted to talk." Replied Jillian

"Talk." Ordered Nathan

"Could you put the gun down?"

"Fine."

Nathan holstered his gun slowly then eased up.

"So why did you want to talk?" asked Nathan

"I……" Jillian couldn't find the right words

"What was with the attack yesterday?"

"I can't tell you."

"Then tell me why you asked me here."

"I wanted to say…….I'm sorry…..for lying."

"Sorry for what? It's not like we mattered to each other."

"That's not true."

"Tell me then was it all a lie?"

"I don't know. When I was posted in Balamb, I tried not to make any attachments and focus on my mission. When you first showed up I tried to ignore you, but you came back almost everyday."

"Persistence has been one of my best qualities."

"When I was called in for the mission I had no problems with it. But when I saw your face during the attack….I got this feeling…..a really bad one."

"Guilt."

"That's the one."

"Was there anything between us? Can there be?"

"I don't know, but I have to return to the Order before they find out I left."

"Wait, that's it. All you came here to say was I'm sorry for stringing you along all these years and by the way I'm part of a Cult that tried to kill you and your friends."

"I…..you don't understand. I care about you Nathan…..I just….I can't do this."

Jillian turned away from Nathan as her eyes welled up with tears. She ran off into the distance leaving Nathan dumfounded. Nathan stood there, removed his hat then rubbed his temples.

Jillian ran off into the night tears pouring from her eyes. As she turned a street corner she collided into someone and fell to the ground. Jillian looked up to see a glaring Locke accompanied by Pike and some other robbed soldiers.

"How disappointing." Spat Locke as some of the robbed soldiers grabbed Jillian and dragged her off

"What do we do about the Seeds?" asked Pike

"Leave them. There's a time for everything." Responded Locke

"What about Jillian?" Asked Pike

"It seems our old friend has go wayward. Reminder of our ways, harshly."

"Are you sure?"

"I am generous, make it only 12 hours of punishment instead of 24."

Locke followed his men back to the transport with Pike following closely behind.

An hour later Nathan and Brandon were sitting on the hood of the Seed car relaxing, just outside of Balamb Garden. Brandon was still trying to get over his night of drink he didn't want to go in and let his parents see him like this. Nathan stayed behind to look after him and was looking up at the stars thinking over what happened tonight.

"How you feeling?" asked Nathan

"Good, considering." Mumbled Brandon

"That's great to hear." Replied Nathan

"How did your meeting go?"

"That's debatable."

"That bad."

"No. it's just that I didn't really know what to make of it."

"Nathan no matter how hard we train, how much knowledge we quire, skill we have or how powerful Seeds we become, we as men will never understand women."

"You got that right. How are things with Helen?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, come on."

"Nothing, there's nothing."

"Yeah right."

"She's hard to read sometimes. Some moments I think she's into me, others she acts like an older sister. I don't know where we are."

"Do you like her?"

"She's one of my best friends.

"I know, but do you like her….as more than a friend?"

"Do you like that Jillian-chick?"

"Yeah….I do."

"Helen, I just don't know about her."

The two friends shared a laugh after a few more minutes of hanging out, Nathan headed home for the night. Brandon headed up to the quad and laid down onto of a table to look up at the stars. He sucked in the cool night air and relaxed as he slowly slip off to sleep.

**To be continued……………**

* * *

**I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. The next one's coming soon. Chapter 6: Inheritance**


	6. Chapter 6: Inheritance

Hi everyone here's the next chapter. This chapter is kind of wierd. It's part 1 of a two parter. Both these chapters reveal the events of one day. This chapter starts at noon and works its way down to 8:00 in the morning. Chapter 7 starts at a different point at noon and works its way up to 8:00 at night. Things will be pretty exciting and I hope you all like it. Please send any reviews, suggestions, questions, ideas, etc you have. I love hearing from you guys. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Inheritance**

**16 years ago………….**

Daniel hurried through t he dark hallways, he was late for his next training session. He knew what would happen to him for being late. He turned the corner and tripped on his robe falling to the floor with a thud. He groaned in pain as he pushed himself up from the ground. A nearby door that was slightly ajar caught his attention. He could here voices on the other end. Daniel looked around for anyone, then slowly approached the door. Inside he saw the master conversing with one of his Bishops.

"How goes the boy's progress?" asked the Bishop

"Better than can be expected. I believe this time our Order maybe able to succeed." Replied the Master

"The Sorceress is well guarded we'd need a proper plan."

"The boy will be a great tool. It was worth taking his parent's out of the equations to acquire him."

Daniel's eye widened in shock.

"Yes, but when it comes time, will you be able to control Daniel?"

"Don't worry about it. Daniel is well under control."

"As you say sir."

Daniel ran as fast as he could away from the room. Soon he found himself in a deserted hallway. He curled up in the corner with tears pouring from his eyes. After a few minutes of crying, he clenched his fist, grinded his teeth. His saddened eyes turned to a glare of pure hatred. He rose from the ground and headed to his training session. He had much to prepare for.

**-Present Day-**

Jillian's screams could be heard far down the dimly lit hallways of the Order's temple. Locke walked out the door of the discipline room. Pike immediately walked up to him with news.

"Sir, our man wants to have another meeting with you." Reported Pike

"Schedule it after the information he slipped us about Jillian he's proven himself most loyal." Replied Locke

"Very well." Answered Pike

Pike and Locke entered Locke's chambers. It was a small sitting room with chairs facing the fireplace at the back wall. Locke sat down on his chair as Pike sat across him.

"What of our plans, the time is growing closer." Asked Pike

"I know time is of the essence. Our order has had only one mission, but what if we change our plans a bit?" replied Locke as he reached over to the nearby table and poured himself a cup of tea

"What do mean?"

"You were there, you saw the son of Leonhart."

"We lost many good men to him."

"Yes, but from that we learned something very special. Why go after the Sorceress when we could have so much more."

"But the ritual?"

"I looked over the ancient rites. If we take the son of Leonhart, from what I've seen, the ritual would be just fine. Only…..we'd yield a bigger outcome."

"How do we go about doing this? Getting the son of Leonhart will be harder than the Sorceress."

"No, it will be no different. Maybe it will even be easier. Our man on the inside has and will always be the key to everything."

"So when do we acquire him?"

"I'll talk about when I meet with our man."

Locke to a sip of his tea and stared into the fire. Pike shifted in his seat as they heard yet another scream come from the punishment room.

"You know considering what happened, I'm finding that I have to ask myself…..who is still loyal? Are with me Mickey." Asked Locke

"I am loyal to the Order and always will be. But, after all that we've been through I have no second thoughts about following your commands." Replied Pike

"Thank you Mickey you're a trusted friend. Mare sure the Altar is prepared I want it ready for when the moment comes."

"It will be done. But, Daniel what about the Seeds? Once they notice that the son of Leonhart is gone they'll coming looking for him."

"Then we'll have to kill them all."

"We've tried that, it didn't work out that well."

"We learn from our mistakes."

**12:05 pm-Afternoon; The next day**

The next Afternoon at the Garden, Brandon was still asleep in the quad with his jacket draped over himself. Marco chuckled to himself as he poured a bucket of cold water over his friend's face. Brandon shot up and tumbled over the tabletop, falling to the ground. Marco laughed a bit more as he tossed Brandon a towel. Brandon shot Marco a look then dried himself off.

"What the hell man." Grumbled Brandon

"They sent me out to look for you." Laughed Marco

"What for?" asked Brandon

"We have a mission, but your dad wants to talk to you."

"You guys have a mission?"

"Well only Helen and Sabin are going. It's a small mission. I'm staying to do something else and they haven't been able to find Nathan all morning."

"Yeah he did seem pretty shaken up last night he just needs some alone time. So, what dose my dad want?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

"When does he want me?"

"As soon as possible."

"Good, that gives me time to get some breakfast, take a shower then change."

"Well see ya later man."

"Ya see ya?"

Brandon yawned slightly as he walked Marco walk away, Brandon then rubbed his eyes and looked over the landscape. Today was going to be a long day.

**11:42 am………………..**

Sabin pounded away at the punching bag infront of him. He delivered punch after punch, kick after kick. Sabin stopped for a second to catch his breathe then finished up with a powerful spin kick to the punching bag nearly knocking the thing off its hinge. Sabin stopped his work out then sat on the nearby bench and gulped down some of his sports drink.

"Very Good." Stated Ami as she checked Sabin's performance on the computer that monitored the training equipment

"Thanks." He let out

"Your strength's really improved, but your technique still needs work."

"Yeah that's what my dad says." Laughed Sabin

"Don't worry you'll get better with practice."

"Hey, your part of the festival committee, right?"

"Yeah?"

"You have a date?"

"No."

Sabin stood up and leaned against the wall as he smiled at Ami.

"You wanna go with me."

"Well……"

Helen suddenly burst into the training room, Sabin was taken off guard. As he turned around to see who came into the room he fell over and landed flat on his ass. Ami started laughing uncontrollably.

"What's going on?" asked Helen as she raised an eyebrow

"Sabin was just making me laugh." Replied Ami

Sabin's head slumped.

"I like to laugh. You're on. See ya later Helen." Ami winked at Sabin as she walked out the door

Sabin shot up to his feet and started to bounce up and down with joy.

"BOOYA!" exclaimed Sabin

"What's with you?" asked Helen

Sabin stopped bouncing and regained his composure.

"Nothing, nothing." He said with a smirk

Helen eyed him before dismissing his goofy behavior.

"Anyways….We have a mission." Stated Helen

"Should I go get the others?" asked Sabin

"No it's a small mission. It will be just you and me."

"Cool, let me go get changed then I'll meet you down in the vehicle bay."

"Fine. See ya."

Sabin ran up to the door then jumped up to tape the top of the door frame as he exited the room. Helen just laughed at his unusual behavior as she headed out.

"Someone's sure having a good day today." Joked Helen

**11:25 am**

Up in the classroom area Quistis was about to move on to the next part of her class's curriculum.

"As part of your basic training, you need to know some things about the world around you. Turn your books to page 259, we're going to learn a little astronomy." Stated Quistis

"Why is this important?" asked one of her students

"Good question. During your job as a Seed you'll come in contact with people of different cultures, back grounds and beliefs. If you know more about those cultures, customs and backgrounds then you'll be able to better communicate with them. And in a lot of cultures astronomy is important." Replied Quistis

Quistis went to the front board and pulled down a cart of the universe.

"For example tomorrow a certain alignment of planets in relation to ancient star charts will occur and will last for a few weeks. In the old days lots of people thought this time was bad luck, therefore no celebrations were held. On the day after the alignment ended people would gather together in celebration of its end and have a celebration. Hence forth our Garden festival next month. So you see how ancient beliefs become modern day customs." Explained Quistis

The bell rang. Quistis put away her notes as the students filed out of the room. When the room had cleared out Quistis turned toward the door where Selphie was waiting for her.

"Come on we got some work to do." Smiled Selphie

Quistis packed up everything into her desk and followed Selphie down the hall.

"How's the big plan going?" asked Quistis

"Fine for now, Squall all ready sent out Helen." Replied Selphie

"Has there been any breaks in the case?" asked Quistis

"No, but while reviewing the files we received from Seifer we found a list of locations on some financial forms from people who were confirmed members of the cult." Replied Selphie

"So are we going to check them out?"

"Yup, the rest of our classes are being covered today while we investigate them."

"Have they found Nathan yet?"

"No I'm getting worried."

"He's probably just hanging around some where."

"I guess."

"Don't worry about it."

"Fine let's go."

The two women headed down to the vehicle bay to head off.

**11:15 am**

Squall sat behind his desk looking over the files from Balamb City Hall, when Helen came into the office. She walked up to his desk and saluted him, he gave her the signal to be at ease.

"You called me in Sir." Asked Helen

"Yes Helen I'm going to need to send you on a mission." Stated Squall

"I'll assemble my team." Answered Helen

"No, I want you to take Sabin. It's a small mission and his skill set would be the most helpful."

"What's the mission Sir."

"I want you to escort my wife to Deling City for business."

"Yes Sir."

"Take one of the Seed Cars."

"Yes Sir."

"Also because of the recent attack she'll be in disguise and secured ok."

"Yes Sir."

Helen saluted Squall then headed back out the door. When she was gone Irvine came out of hiding from a secret room in Squall's office. Irvine looked toward Squall.

"You know the plan." Stated Squall

Irvine nodded at him then headed out the door. Squall sighed then slumped in his seat.

**11:00 am**

The traitor came out of the storage closet and walked down the hallway when suddenly the traitor received a message on their cell phone. The traitor looked at the message: _Find out anything you can. We meet at 1:00 pm find a secret place to meet._ The traitor erased the message then headed through the nearest door.

**10:00 am**

Squall had assembled Selphie, Quistis, Irvine, Rinoa, and Xu once more for a meeting.

"Okay everyone, I've brought you here to discuss the traitor. We're still going over the files we received from Balamb City Hall, but I have a plan." Stated Squall

"What is it?" asked Selphie

"You guys might not like it, because it requires being under handed. And Quistis I'm sorry, but it might put Helen in danger." Stated Squall

"What's going on?" asked Quistis

"I'm going to send Helen on decoy mission without her knowledge, don't worry Irvine will be watching from far off and Xu will accompany them unnoticed. My plan is to leak out false information about Rinoa traveling virtually alone to Deling City. As soon as I assign the mission Rinoa and I will monitor the actions of all active Seeds, if the transport is attacked, then we may be able to figure out who the traitor is." Stated Squall

"Isn't that a bit dangerous, shouldn't we tell Helen." Asked Selphie

"Squall it's my daughter and I don't know about this." Responded Quistis

"We don't have many options. Further analysis of the sabotage revealed that only a high ranking Seed member could have pulled it off. A rank A Seed, records show that there are only a handful of active ones with the proper knowledge. This traitor poses a big risk to everyone you all know this." Stated Squall

"I know, but……..fine, but you must promise that Helen won't get hurt." Replied Quistis

"Helen's a strong girl, but Xu and Irvine will make sure she's safe. She'll also have a member of her team with her. I recommend Nathan." Replied Squall

"I don't think so. Something's wrong with him, he's been off ever since the attack." Stated Irvine

"Besides we haven't been able to find him all morning." Added Selphie

"Fine then we'll send Sabin." Replied Squall

"I still don't know about this." Lamented Selphie

"I don't feel good about this either, but there are very few alternatives. All you all with me, because I won't do it I don't have your support." Responded Squall

Everyone nodded in agreement then headed out. When everyone was gone Squall turned to Rinoa and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Am I making the right decisions?" Sighed Squall

"You're doing the best you can." Replied Rinoa as she rubbed him on the back supportively

"Call in Helen so I can give her the mission. And do you know where Brandon is I want to talk with him?" asked Squall

"No, but Marco should know those two are best friends I'll ask him to send him up, then I get Helen myself." Smiled Rinoa

"Thanks." Squall kissed Rinoa on the forehead

Rinoa smile at Squall then headed out the door. Squall turned toward his window and sighed.

**9:00 am**

Ami was hard at work in the Garden's main computer lab when Marco and Nathan walked through the door. Ami smiled at the two as she typed in the last few words and finished up her work.

"Good Morning." She smiled

"Hey." The two men said in unison

"What brings you guys by here?" asked Ami

"I wanted to check my email." Replied Nathan

"I wanted to borrow something from the lab." Replied Marco

"Okay. Feel free to use the lab as you wish. I'm here all the time as the resident computer geek and nobody minds if you use the place." Smiled Ami

Nathan sat down at a terminal while Marco headed up in the tech room. Just then Ami got a message on her phone: _Can you help me with my training-Sabin_.

"Sabin wants me to help him." Stated Ami

"You should go he needs help." Joked Nathan

"It's probably a trick so he can ask you out." Laughed Marco as he came out of Tec lab

"You think?" asked Ami

"Maybe….you interested?" smirked Nathan

"Maybe……I'll go meet with him and see how he charms me." Chuckled Ami as she headed out of the lab

"I need to get going too say ya later buddy." Smiled Marco as he headed out as well

Nathan turned his attention back toward the computer and pulled out his e-mail. After yesterday he was waiting to see if there was any word from Jillian. Just then he noticed an urgent message from Jillian. Nathan opened it up and began to read it, his eyes widened in shock. As Nathan read the message the traitor came up behind him with a tranquilizing gun. Nathan shot out of his seat, but before he could turn around he was shot in the back 4 times by tranquiller darts. Nathan fell to the floor unconscious. The traitor checked the hallways quickly and noticed an open storage closet, it'd be a great place to stash Nathan. The traitor grabbed a hold of Nathan and began dragging him to the closet.

**8:30 am**

Jillian laid on her bed in pain, tears flowing from her eyes. She had only been out of the punishment room for a little while. She sucked in the pain and forced her way over to her computer. Immediately she sent a message to Nathan: _Nathan there's a traitor. It's……._. Jillian heard someone at her door. Quickly she typed in the name and sent the message. As soon as it was sent, Jillian heard gun shots as she watched the bullets tear into her computer wreaking it.

Jillian turned around to see an angry Pike standing behind her with a rifle.

"Why Jillian?" asked Pike glaring at her

"I…..I just had to. Tell Daniel if you want." Responded Jillian

Pike growled at her then hit across the head with the butt of his rifle.

"If I told Daniel he'd kill you. You're lucky we've been friends this long. I'll just keep you in the dungeon until after the ritual." Growled Pike

Pike picked up Jillian's body and began lugging her over to the temple dungeon.

**To be continued……………**

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Alot of the questions will be answered in the second part of this two parter. And you'll finally learn exactly who the traitor is and maybe get a bit more insight into some of the bad guys. Remeber keep sending your reviews, suggestions, questions, etc. Coming soon Chapter 7: Double Indemnity.**


	7. Chapter 7: Double Indemnity

**Here's the second part of my two parter. This chapter starts in the noon and works its way up to 8:00 pm. In this chapter you finally learn who the traitor isand alittle more about Locke. Also Brandon has a long over do heart to heart talk with his dad. Remeber send in any review, suggestions, ideas, etc. you have, I love getting feedback.

* * *

**

**Chapter 7:**** Double Indemnity**

**15 years ago……………. **

The Master sat in his chamber enjoying a peaceful moment in front of the fire place. He then heard a knock at the door and invited the person in. It was Daniel some tea for the master. Daniel set it down on the table and the Master invited him to take a seat. The Master poured himself a cup of tea as he smiled at Daniel.

"I'm proud of all the progress you've made Daniel. Your parents would be proud. You've developed your powers nicely and created a wealth of friendships here in the order. You may one day succeed me young one." Chuckled the Master

"Is that why you killed my parents?" asked Daniel stone faced

The Master froze in his seat as Daniel turned to face him, his glare piercing into the Master's very soul. The Master was at a loss for words, just then he heard some gunshots. The door swung open to reveal one of the Master's most trusted Bishops bleeding to death. The Master ran over to his friend, while Daniel continued to sit there his expression unchanged. The Master glared at the young Daniel, when suddenly he felt a sharp stabbing pain in his chest.

The Master's vision became blurred, his head spun. It was getting harder and harder for him to breathe. Daniel watched the Master suffer as remained in his seat, Mickey closed the door to the Master's room gun still in hand. The Master looked over at the tea cup, it must have been poisoned.

"What have you done?" growled the Master

"What you always asked me too. I've taken my destiny in my hands and started on the path to greatness." Replied Daniel

"Daniel you ungrateful……." The Master gasped for air

"That's Master Locke." Replied Daniel

The Master fell to the ground as the last few seconds of life slipped away from him. Daniel turned his attention back to the fire as he pondered his next step.

**-Present Day- **

**1:00 pm-Afternoon same day **

Locke stood at the meeting place, a little spot just outside the Garden out of sight from everyone. Locke stared at the vast blue sky in front of him, when he heard the stood of footsteps behind him. Locke turned to see the traitor.

"Right on time, you are trust worthy." Joked Locke

"Yeah, Yeah, yeah. I brought you those cards you wanted." The traitor handed Locke some Triple Triad cards

"Ah, thank you. Maybe we can have a game when this is all over."

"You think I'm that crazy?"

"Yes, well anyway I have a new job for you."

"Another one?"

"Your last one. I need you to acquire Leonhart's son."

"What about the Sorceress. She's going out today virtually alone, it'd be a perfect chance to catch her."

"Forget her, Leonhart's son is the new target."

"Fine but I don't want anymore incidents today, by the way thanks for the heads up on the email."

"Email?"

"Yeah, Bishop Pike called me about an email that blew my cover."

"I'll have to ask him about that, in the meantime you focus on your mission. When you get back I shall promote you to Bishop. A new opening has just appeared."

"Jillian huh, why do you think she decided to betray us all of a sudden."

"It seems Bishop Powell's mind as become clouded and filled with doubt. We shall reminder of her loyalties to the order."

"As you say Master Locke."

"I'll be seeing you later today, goodbye."

"See ya."

The traitor watched as Locke walked away, then sighed. It was going to be a long day.

**1:32 pm **

Squall was in his office tapping his fingers on his desk. He had been waiting all day for Brandon to show up. The door opened and Brandon strolled in to take a seat in front of his dad.

"Where have you been?" asked Squall

"I had a bit of a night last night." Replied Brandon

" Brandon, I……ever since you were born. All I ever wanted was what's best for you. I care about everyone in this Garden, but you and you mother are the ones I care most about. And I admit that maybe I've sheltered and protected you a bit too much."

"You think. All my life I've had you and your whole legacy over my shoulders. Everywhere I went it was look at Squall's son. Everyone always expected too much from me because you were my father. And then when I couldn't live up to all their expectations, I was labeled a trouble maker, a wise guy, no one ever cared that I wasn't the all mighty Squall Leonhart."

" Brandon calm down, I….."

"No I will not calm down. This is time when I finally get say my piece. I love you, you're my father and you did a good job. But what I can't take is all the pressure. I just want to live my life, I want to be my own man."

" Brandon, I've tried to do that for you."

"Really Dad, I didn't want to become a Seed you're the one who enrolled me in the program."

"But don't you like being here?"

"I do I love this place, but the point is you didn't care what I wanted. For example when it came time for me to gain a weapon's specialty whose idea was it for me to try the gunblade? It was you all this time, you and everyone else have been trying to turn me into a clone of you dad."

"I'm sorry for how you feel. But I've done what I thought was in your best interest. As for everyone else I can't change the way people think."

"I know, I know it's just all so frustrating."

"I guess I'm a failure as a father."

"No, I'm a loser of a son."

"Don't say that. When I first became commander, I thought it was the biggest mistake ever. I didn't know how to lead the Garden and with all the stuff gong on at the time. Everyday I question myself as a leader, I don't know why people glorify my exploits so much."

"You are a great commander, some times I wonder if I could be that great. All I ever do is sit around and Btch about living in your shadow. But out of all the possible shadows to live under, I'm glad I'm under yours."

"I thought you were mad about that?"

"It's both actually. I can't b e mad at you, you've been a great dad. It's the expectations I'm mad at. Can I ask you a question?"

"What?"

"Why did make Helen a captain and not me?"

"She had all the qualities to make a good captain."

"Tell me the truth, you were trying to protect me weren't you. You didn't think I had what it takes."

"No, I know that you have it in you to not only become a god captain, but you have the ability to become the greatest Seed that ever was. The reason I didn't make you a captain is that I didn't think you were ready. You have a lot of potential, but it was just up to you, when you would realize it."

"Am I still on leave?"

"That depends, do you think you're ready to come back?"

"No."

Brandon stood up and headed out the door with his head slumped. Squall picked up a picture on his desk. It was of him, Rinoa and Brandon shortly after he was born. It was one of the few picture in which Squall was seen smiling.

**3:33 pm **

The Seed car pulled up to a house that seemed to have been abandoned for years. Quistis and Selphie stepped out of the car to take a look.

"This is the second place on the list." Stated Quistis

"It's a dump." Replied Selphie

Quistis frowned at Selphie then headed inside. The place was covered in dust, the floor boards creaked as if being woken from a long slumber. The two women began their investigation by pulling out some flash lights.

"Who did this house belong to?" asked Selphie

"The statements didn't say. It was owned by the order, but according to records there was a married couple and their son."

"What happened to them?"

"No one knows."

"Spooky." Joked Selphie

Quistis frowned at Selphie again and they continued to look around. Selphie found an old picture covered in dust, she picked it up and wiped some of the dust away. It was a picture of a man and his wife with their son. But oddly there was a second man in the picture a man dressed in a white robe.

"Hey look at this." Remarked Selphie

Selphie showed the picture to Quistis and they put it in their evidence bag. They continued to look around when Quistis found an old newspaper on the kitchen table. The main article immediately caught the attention of Quistis. She picked it up and began to read it:_ Man and Wife found Dead in Car explosion._

Quistis signaled for Selphie to come over as she continued to read. Her eyes widened in shock as Selphie took a look at the article.

"Selphie look at this name here." Remarked Quistis

"Of the family?" questioned Selphie

"Doesn't it look familiar?" asked Quistis

Selphie's eyes widened in horror as she made the connection in her brain. The two women rushed out of the house and hopped into the car.

"We got to hurry." Exclaimed Quistis

The ties spun around as the jump started the car down the road heading full speed back to the Garden.

**4:45 pm **

Helen and Sabin sat in the front seat of the Seed car, with who they thought was Rinoa in the back seat. The person in the back seat was wearing a mask and long purple robe as a disguise. Xu carefully watched the two Seeds from inside the mask as she waited for something to happen. Helen was trying to focus on driving as Sabin sat in the passenger seat bored as hell.

"Can you give me any tips?" asked Sabin

"For the last time I'm not going to give you any tips on how to date my best friend." Grumbled Helen

"Why not, I'll give you tips on dating one of my friends." Offered Sabin

"What the hell are you talking about?" Helen shot back

"Come on like you're not into Brandon." Chuckled Sabin

"Excuse me?" replied Helen as she eyed Sabin

"Everyone can tell you guys like each other."

"Of course we do we're friends."

"No I mean as more than friends."

"Brandon and I are just friends, hell he's like a brother to me."

"Oh yeah and you guys never secretly flirt with each other."

"Now you're being ridiculous."

"Oh, and whenever he you two get all chummy with each other you'd don't blush."

"Blush? That's crazy I don't blush around Brandon."

"And he doesn't constantly talk about…..ALL THE TIME."

"He talks about me?"

"Again….ALL THE TIME."

"What does he say?"

"He complains mostly."

Helen frowned.

"But other times he dose mention how he like being around you. Brandon….he complains about a lot of things, but there are few things he wouldn't change."

"And what's one of those things?"

"You."

"He said that?"

"Just once. I think the reason he didn't say it again is because we teased him about it. But we could all tell that he really did feel that way."

Helen blushed slightly as they continued on. 20 minutes later they finally reached Deling City, the Seeds got out of the car to make sure the area was secure. Suddenly Xu bust out from the back seat of the car and threw off her disguise much to the shock of Helen and Sabin. The two Seeds stood there open mouthed as Xu pulled out her phone and called Irvine.

" Irvine we got a problem, they didn't attack something's wrong." Stated Xu

When she got off the phone she turned her attention to the stunned Seeds.

"We have a problem." Stated Xu

They all piled back into the car and headed back toward the Garden.

**6:12 pm **

Squall and Rinoa sat in the Security room going over reports, videos, etc. Squall had forgotten his cell phone up in his office. The poured over all the security reports. Rinoa finished up yet another Security video then reached for another.

"Do you think there are any answers here?" sighed Rinoa

"Maybe…if there are then we need to find them." Replied Squall

Rinoa then paused the tape and looked at it carefully.

"Hey Squall look at this?" stated Rinoa

Squall looked at the screen to see the vague outline of a white robbed figure talking to someone that couldn't be identified.

"I'll cross reference this with the tracking reports and see if we can figure out who was out there." Said Squall

He shifted through the files and quickly found what he was looking for. Squall glared at the report then slammed his fist on the wall.

"We got to hurry." Said Squall

Squall grabbed Rinoa and pulled out of the room.

**6:25 pm **

Brandon sat in the Quad on top of a table looking up at the sky. Marco slowly approached him handing him a beer and sat by his friend.

"Where have you been all day?" asked Marco

"In the training center blowing off some steam, I had a big talk with my dad." Replied Brandon

"How'd it go?"

"It was interesting."

"Feel any better."

"Not really. Things can be frustrating sometimes."

Brandon walked over and leaned on a nearby railing, while Marco sat back on the table.

"I don't know what I'm going to do, dude. Don't you ever wish that things would easier? That you could just have all the answers."

"Few things are easy in life."

"I guess you're right. You know I'm glad I have all of you guys my family and friends. At least while I'm trying to deal with things I know you guys always have my back." Smiled Brandon

Brandon, suddenly felt a couple of sharp stinging sensations in his back. He reached behind him to see what it was and felt a dart sticking out of his body. Brandon fell to his knees as he was overcome with an over whelming feeling of exhaustion. With the last of his strength he looked behind him to see Marco standing there holding a tranquilizer gun.

"Why?" groaned Brandon as he fell to the ground unconscious

Marco holstered the gun then grabbed a hold of Brandon's body and began dragging him away.

**7:10 pm **

Ami was on her way back to the tech. lab when she heard a weird sound come from the nearby service closet. She opened it up and to her horror she saw Nathan tied to a chair and gagged. As fast as she possibly could Ami untied Nathan then removed his gag.

"What happened to you?" asked Ami concerned

"Marco, he's a traitor." Gasped Nathan as he rushed out of the closet

**8:00 pm **

After being scattered in every direction everyone finally returned to the Garden and met up in Squall's office. Together they went over all the evidence.

"According to Marco's tracking reports, he was in the lab when Nathan was attacked and outside meeting with the Cult member." Reported Rinoa

"There is no sign of Brandon anywhere on the grounds." Reported Xu

"The house we went to belong to Jonathan Valns, he was a high ranking member of the Order, but left. He had one son…..Marco." reported Quistis

Rinoa broke down in tears, Squall went up to her and wrapped his arms around her. Everyone looked depressed as hell.

"All this time, Marco was just playing us." Lamented Sabin

"What are we going to do? He's got Brandon we need to find him!" exclaimed Helen

"How, we don't know where they went?" stated Nathan

"What do we do?" asked Selphie

"I don't know." Replied Squall as he held on to Rinoa

Helen turned away from everyone and headed out the door and down the hall. When she was sure she was all alone a single tear escape her eyes.

"Brandon." She whimpered

**To be continued………. **

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, send your reviews, thoughts, etc. Coming soon, Chapter 8: Starlight**


	8. Chapter 8: Starlight

**Here's the latest chapter I hope you all enjoy. In this chapter you will learn alittle bit more about why Marco did what he did and how he became a part of this all. Also Locke will reveal the Cult's true goal. Please send me your review, suggestions, etc.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Starlight **

**14 years ago……… **

Daniel walked through the temple hallways with a smirk. He opened a nearby door, inside the room Pike was awaiting him with a small boy. Daniel smiled at them both. The boy's eyes were red from crying and he had a solemn look on his face.

"Sir, this here is Marco." Stated Pike

"Welcome Marco." Smiled Daniel

"Hello." Replied the sadden Marco

"You have a grand destiny in front of you with much potential. I have a special job for you, can you do something for me?" asked Daniel with a smile

"What is it?" sniffed Marco

"It's a special plan I devised to get back at the people who killed your parents. Do you know who killed your parents?" asked Daniel

Marco shook his head.

"It was the Seeds. They are a bunch of ruthless mercenaries who didn't care that your parents got caught in the crossfire." Replied Daniel

Marco looked up at Locke with wide eyes.

"So will you do this mission for me? It's going to take a great deal of loyalty and commitment. And you will be going into enemy territory, so you must always remember your mission. Can you do this?" asked Daniel

Marco nodded in agreement.

"Good now go out the door and meet with Jillian she'll set you up." Smiled Daniel

When the boy was gone Daniel turned to face Pike.

"Looks like my plans coming together." Remarked Locke

"Yes it is, but did you have to kill the boy's parents and lie to him?" asked Pike

"No, but they refused to give him up. Besides I wanted a boy with the right psychological profile for this mission. When I couldn't find one I decided to make one."

"So you wanted to make someone like you."

"Who better else to send?"

"I trust your judgment, but I wonder will this all really work?"

"Believe it my old friend."

Jillian then came into the room and greeted them.

"So did you brief the boy?" asked Locke

"Yes he seems eager to begin." Replied Jillian

"Good then everything is working. For the Glory of the Order of the Forbidden Star." Proclaimed Locke

"For the Glory of the Order of the Forbidden Star." Replied Pike and Jillian

"My friends, our future is bright and nothing can stop us." Exclaimed Locke

**-Present Day- **

When Brandon's eyes opened he found himself in the middle of a large room. He was laying on what seemed like a stone altar, all around him various instruments were set up as if for a ritual. Brandon's jacket and shirt had been removed and his gunblade was nowhere to be seen. He tried to move his arms and legs but found himself chained down to the alter. Brandon looked up to see a skylight directly above the alter. Brandon tried to relax, he was pissed as hell. He had trusted Marco and now.

Brandon heard the sound of a door opening. Locke, Pike and Marco walked into the room and approached the alter.

"What the hell is all this?" demanded Brandon

"Welcome Mr. Leonhart." Proclaimed Locke

"Marco you Bstard!" shouted Brandon

"Temper, temper. There is so much for us to do before it's time." Replied Locke

"Time for what?" spat Brandon

"Listen good Mr. Leonhart because I'm only going to explain this once. I just want you to know what lies a head of you." Replied Locke

"What the hell is up with you freaks?" growled Brandon

"Many of thousands of years ago a group of ancient monks discovered that during a certain period of time called the _cursed time_, which fell during a certain alignment of planets in relation to a star called the Forbidden one., they gained a certain power and knowledge. One of these pieces of knowledge was that during the alignment the powers of the Sorceress could be transferred to the monks. And so they believed that why should only the Sorceress's get such wonderful power. Look at Ultimecia, time compression, who wouldn't want that power?" stated Locke

"Power? Power, that what this is all about? You wanted the Sorceress powers for yourselves." Growled Brandon

"We did, until we saw you. You have a whole other interesting power that we want. So during the alignment we will use the full power of the Forbidden Star and take it from you. Our original plan was to kill your father so he wouldn't pose a threat then kidnap your mother, but when we saw you in action, our plans changed." Replied Locke

"Then what happens to me?" asked Brandon

"During the extraction process you'll most likely die." Replied Locke

"Marco, you betrayed us all for this bullsht? What did they pay you? Why did you sell us out I thought we were friends?" scream Brandon

"I was never your friend. Since my birth I've been a member of this order. Then when it became my time I volunteered to become the mole in the Seed organization." Replied Marco

"You son of a Bitch!" yelled Brandon

"Calm down, Brandon the ritual doesn't begin until later. So just relax." Stated Locke

Brandon futilely struggled against his chains. Locke and Pike laughed at him as Marco turned away. The three of them headed out the door leaving Brandon alone on the alter. Brandon laid back and growled.

"I am so Fcked." He retorted

Nathan, Sabin, Ami and Helen sat in a circle in the common room. Each one of them had a solemn look on their face as they sat there in silence. The elders were going through Marco's room and various files trying to find any lead as to where Marco took Brandon. The young Seeds sat around feeling more useless than ever.

"I can't believe Marco was a traitor." Sighed Ami

"That's so messed up." Retorted Sabin

Everyone shot him a glare causing him to slump in his seat.

"What are we going to do? Jillian told me about Marco, but he knew about almost a second later. These guys are good, to infiltrate us like that. It'd be almost impossible to locate them." Lamented Nathan

"Don't say that. We'll find Brandon, then we'll make these guys pay for everything." Declared Helen

"If I just had told you guys about Marco, before it was too late. God, it makes me angry. I had the e-mail information and it slipped through my fingers." Growled Nathan

Ami suddenly perked up at Nathan's words and shot out of her seat.

"Wait, that's it the e-mail. Nathan did you erase it?" asked Ami

"I don't know, I kinda got pulled off of the thing." Replied Nathan

"What's this about?" questioned Helen

"If Nathan still has the e-mail I can electronically trace it back to it's source, then triangulate the signal and find out where it came from." Exclaimed Ami

"Wait, so if you had that e-mail, we could find them?" asked Helen

"Theoretically……yes." Replied Ami

"To the Tech Lab!" exclaimed Sabin

Everyone shot him a look and he backed off. Together then headed out of the common room for the tech lab.

20 minutes later everyone was standing around Ami as she sat in front of her computer in the Tech Lab. Helen watched intently as her best friend desperately tried to trace the e-mail back to its source. A few more minutes passed before Ami sprang up from her seat in celebration.

"Booyaka! I did it!" exclaimed Ami

Everyone moved in closer to inspect her findings.

"So where are they?" asked Sabin

"I traced the signal to a small forest area just outside of Timber's borders." Replied Ami

"We've passed that area plenty of times in the past. There's nothing there." Responded Nathan

"Don't talk like that! Maybe its underground all we know is we have a lead and that's better than nothing. We need to find Brandon as soon as possible. Nathan Sabin get ready we head out in 20 minutes, Ami alert the Hugh Commander that we are heading out." Commanded Helen

The Seeds stared at her blankly for awhile, before they nodded their heads in agreement and went about following her orders. Helen pulled out her gunblade and inspected it before she sheathed the weapon and headed out toward the vehicle bay. She walked through the parking lot and soon reached the launch pad.

In front of her was the massive airship known as the Ragnarok Mark 2. Helen walked in to the launch pad control room, where she was met by the technicians operating the control tower. They frozen in place and instantly saluted the captain.

"Captain Almasy, what are you doing here? We don't have any scheduled departures for you today." Stuttered the chubby technician

"I want the Ragnarok ready for launch as soon as possible." Ordered Helen

"Bbbbut, Captain Almasy, you know that we can't launch unless we receive the proper orders from the High Commander." Replied the technician with a mustache

Helen pulled out her gunblade and pointed it at the two technicians causing them to gulp in fear.

"I'll call the flight crew; it'll be ready in ten minutes." Replied the scared chubby technician

Helen sheathed her gunblade and headed up to the bridge of the Ragnarok.

Brandon was all alone again as he lay on the stone alter, he banged his head lightly against the Alter in frustration. Suddenly he heard the sound of the door open. He looked over to see who it was and was surprised to see a very bruised and battered Jillian Powell.

"Shop girl?" asked Brandon confused

Jillian shushed him then quietly made her way to the alter where she began to free Brandon from his restraints. When he was free Brandon sat up on the alter and Jillian handed him his shirt, jacket and gunblade.

"Why?" Brandon asked confused

"I……I feel bad about this. And I want to make it up." Replied Jillian

Brandon looked at her knowingly then slipped on his gear and sheathed his gunblade ready for action. Jillian pulled out her fencing sword, then lead the way guiding Brandon out of the ritual room.

"The only visible part of this temple is a small stone building not much bigger than a tool shed. However, the underground section of the temple goes for miles under the surface. The Alter room lies at the very bottom, the sky light that you saw leads to a shaft that goes all the way to the surface lined with mirrors for the ritual." Whispered Jillian

"How do we get out here, there's got to be robed freaks everywhere? No offense." Stated Brandon

"Non taken. I know this place like the back of my hand. My plan is to head to the laundry room find you a disguise then we can slip out virtually unnoticed." Replied Jillian

"Sounds good to me." Smirked Brandon

The pair turned a corner, then ducked in the shadows to avoid a group of patrolling soldiers. When the coast was clear they continued onward. Jillian stopped by a door and checked around for any people.

"The fastest way to the Laundry room to take a short cut through the training center. Now it's big and has many rooms so stay close and let's hurry. People use the place a lot, although it should be empty due to preparations for the ritual." Informed Jillian

Jillian opened the door, the pair headed in to the dark room as Jillian flipped the light switch. Brandon stopped dead in his tracks as he came face to face with Marco and Pike. Pike stood their facing the door aim his assault rifle at them while Marco had his Katana drawn.

"How disappointing." Remarked Marco

Brandon clenched his fist then pushed Jillian out the door.

"Run!" shouted Brandon

Pike opened fire, Jillian hid behind the door frame as Brandon rolled out of the way of fire.

"Get Jillian, I'll take Leonhart!" growled Marco

Jillian ran off down the hallway as Pike chased her leaving Marco and Brandon alone in the training room. Brandon slowly made his way to his and pulled out his gunblade.

"Were you ever my friend?" asked Brandon

"At first I only hated you and the Garden out of revenge." Replied Marco

"Revenge?" asked Brandon

"For the death of my family caused by the Seeds, but then I got to know you all."

"So what changed? Why did you still betray us?"

"My hate became more focused. Instead of hating the Garden, I hated you!"

Marco charged at his former friend in a furry of anger. Brandon clashed blades with him head on. Brandon backed off slightly then swung at Marco's head which he easily blocked. Marco dodged one of Brandon's incoming strikes then moved in to slash Brandon across the chest. Brandon backed away just in time, then brought his gunblade straight down at Marco. Marco moved his sword up to block the strike. Brandon smirked as he pulled the trigger on his gunblade causing a vibration that threw Marco off balance.

Brandon used the momentum to push back Marco. Brandon tried coming at Marco from the side, but Marco dropped to the ground and rolled off to the side avoiding the attack. While Marco was down Brandon moved in thrusting his gunblade straight at him. Marco quickly rolled out of the way forcing Brandon to dig his gunblade into the ground. Marco scrambled into a standing position as Brandon pulled his gunblade out of the ground.

The two former friends stared each other down, huffing and puffing. Brandon ran in this time swiping at Marco's midsection. Marco side stepped the attack then took a swipe at Brandon's head. Brandon managed to duck under the attack just in time. Brandon spun around and came at Marco again. Marco blocked the attack then smirked as he kicked Brandon in the gut knocking him to the ground.

Marco pointed his blade straight at Brandon. Brandon glared at Marco, Marco looked down at him with a smirk.

"I hate you Brandon. All you ever do is complain! You were given everything yet it still wasn't enough for you!" cried Marco

"What are you talking about?" asked Brandon

"I had nothing in life. My parents were dead and all I had was the Order. But you…..You had parents who loved and cared about. You had friends. You had natural talent and power. I had none of those things!" cried Marco

Brandon's glare turned into a solemn look. He felt digested with himself. Marco pointed his sword directly at Brandon's throat staring daggers at Brandon.

"I grew up with nothing! I had to work hard for my skill and power! You take everything for granted. You don't deserve your life…..or your power." Spat Marco

"And you guys do? Sure I've made my mistakes, but do you guys think your so high and mighty that you deserve the power?" roared Brandon

"Only one man dose and that is Master Locke. Master Locke is a genius, his power is already great and with yours he'll usher in a new era for the Order." Replied Marco

"You're crazy if you think that."

"Shut up! I am finally going to shut your mouth once and for all."

Marco raised his sword as he began to bring it down toward Brandon the seconds seem to slow down nearly to a stop. Brandon closed his eyes as he awaited death, his life began to flash before his life. It wasn't all that bad. When he was 9 he remembered visiting his grandfather in Esthar. He remembered classes with Sabin, Nathan, Helen and Marco. They were the best of friends.

Then there was Helen. No matter what she always had his back. One time when everyone went down to the beach for some R&R. They had just finished up a volleyball game. Helen sat next to each other and watched the waves. He could still remember her resting her head on his shoulder, the nervous feeling like butterflies in his stomach as he felt her skin touch his, the warmth of her body, the feeling of total peacefulness. And now he had to say goodbye to all of that.

Brandon's eyes shot open, he wasn't ready go yet. There was so much he had to make up for, so many people he wanted to apologize to. He had to live, for his friends, for his family, for so much more. Brandon focused every fiber of his being as Marco brought down his sword. Suddenly a brilliant aura surrounded Brandon knocking back Marco in a wave of power. Brandon gripped his gunblade as then wings appeared and he rose into the air.

This time things felt different. Before the power seem to take control of him, now he was the one in control. Brandon smiled as he felt the raw power coarse through his body. Marco looked up at him in horror trying to back away. The aura from the wings began to surround Brandon's Lion Heart Gunblade as he pointed it straight at Marco.

"Boooya!" exclaimed Brandon

Marco snapped out of his shock and rose to his feet pointing his Katana straight at Brandon. Marco's blade started to glow slightly as he powered up his limit break. Brandon flapped his wings and headed straight for Marco with his all new Limit Break.

"Super Renzokuken!" shouted Brandon

"Requiem!" exclaimed Marco

The two began to clash in a furry of sword strikes. Marco could barely keep up with the speed of Brandon's attacks or their power. Marco ducked under Brandon's final strike then came back with one of his own. Brandon flew up to avoid it then swooped down for his finishing move. He focused a massive amount of energy into his gunblade for the attack.

"ANGEL HEART!!!" shouted Brandon

He brought the gunblade down with explosive force. Marco tried to block it, but it soon became too overwhelming for him. Marco fell to the ground as Brandon continued forward in a flash of explosive power. When the dust cleared there was a massive crater in the ground. Marco laid off to the side the life slowly slipping from his body. Brandon fell to the ground as the wings disappeared.

Gaining control over his new found power had taken a toll on him. He tried to catch his breathe and make his way to his feet, but his muscles gave out on him. He need to rest. Just then he remembered that Jillian was still in danger. Brandon used his gunblade to force himself up and he limped away out the door.

Outside the Ragnarok landed a few miles away from the temple. Helen, Nathan and Sabin departed the ship and proceeded forward. In Locke's chamber he watched on the security monitors as Helen and her team approached. Pike entered the room alarmed.

"Sir, we have intruders!" reported Pike

"Send out the welcome wagon. What about Jillian?" Replied Locke

"I captured her and put her in the dungeon again, this time I made sure she couldn't break out." Reported Pike

"Go back there and make sure she stays. Kill any intruders."

"What about Leonhart?"

"Leave him….for now. He'll work his way back to us."

"Yes Sir!"

Pike began to head for the door when Locke stopped him.

"Oh and Mickey take this with you for good luck." Said Locke as he handed him a triple triad card

Pike nodded as he took the card and headed out. Locke turned his attention back to the monitors as he watched the heroes make there way.

The entire temple was in an uproar as white robed soldiers scrambled to meet Helen's team in battle. Brandon scrambled behind a statue to hide from soldiers heading down the hall. He took a deep breathe he had to rest up a bit. Meanwhile Helen and her team walked closer to the point indicated on their map.

Suddenly the secret entrance opened as white robed soldiers poured out aiming their weapons at the group. Helen drew her gunblade as Nathan pulled out his guns and Sabin got into fighting position. The heroes stared down the numerous enemy forces.

"We are so fked!" exclaimed Sabin

**To be continued…………**

**

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter don't forget to send your review, suggestions, thoughts, questions, etc. Coming soon Chapter 9: Angels and Demons**


	9. Chapter 9: Angels and Demons

**Hey everyone this is the latest chapter. I hope you all enjoy it, there's plenty of action. Remember to send your reviews, questions, thoughts,etc.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Angels and Demons **

**2 Days Ago, before the attack……………. **

The forces of the Order of the Forbidden Star had assembled and were preparing for their attack. Locke took this moment to inspect his forces one last time. Pike causally approached Locke and stood at his side. Jillian came in from the opposite direction to take her place by Locke's side.

"My friends we stand at this very moment on the very cusp of something grand." Stated Locke

"Your forces are ready." Reported Pike

"Our man on the inside is waiting and will meet with you once the attack begins." Reported Jillian

"Through everything we've been through. The sadness, the hopelessness, all that darkness. It was all for this one glorious moment. My friends are you with me?" asked Locke

"Yes." Replied Pike

"Yes." Replied Jillian as she turned away from her friends slightly

"Let's move out then. We have so much work to do." Proclaimed Locke

The three of them got onto their transports and headed for the Garden to begin their attack. Up in the Garden Marco stood by a window looking at a picture of him with Sabin, Nathan, Helen, Ami and Brandon. He stared intently at the picture. He then growled in anger as he crumpled it up into a ball and threw it away.

**-Present Day- **

Helen, Sabin, and Nathan found themselves surrounded by white robed soldiers. Guns, swords and other weapons pointed straight at them. The heroes stayed alert even in the face of such over whelming odds.

"Give up now!" commanded one of the soldiers

"I don't think so." Replied Helen with a devilish smile on her face

Helen turned to Nathan and gave him a nod. Nathan reached into his pocket and pulled out a radio device.

"NOW!" he shouted into it

The three heroes dropped to the ground and scrambled behind the nearest cover they could find. The troops looked dumfounded when the Ragnarok Mark II appeared over head starting up a huge gust of wind. Before any of them could run away the turrets on the ship opened fire gunning down everything in their path. The ship unloaded bullet after bullet as the heroes took cover, when they finally heard the last of the shots Helen took a look around and gave the safe signal. Sabin approached the underground entrance to check for troops, when it was safe he gave the signal. The three heroes waved to Ami who took off in the ship to go land and wait.

The Seeds descended the stair case in to the dark caverns of the temple. Nathan proceeded first guns drawn. He peered over the next corner before he gave the signal to continue. As they turned the next corner they were greeted by a group of soldiers. Nathan shot down two of them. Helen then rushed in bringing two more down with her gunblade. Sabin finished off the last one with a flying jump kick then punched his lights out.

They continued on down the hall until they found a stair case that lead all the way down to the lower levels of the temple. As the traveled further the encountered little resistance easily taking down any troops they came across. When they reached the lowest level the moved about cautiously when they heard a faint voice call out to them. They looked around every where before Helen finally caught sight of Brandon hiding behind a statue. Helen raced over to Brandon and instantly hugged. He let out a small groan then smile as he hugged her back. They held onto each other and enjoyed these precious few seconds.

Sabin and Nathan smirked as they watched the two hug. Helen broke away her face beet red as she tried to regain her composure. Brandon smiled at her.

"Glad to see you too." Smiled Brandon

"What happened?" asked Sabin nearly laughing just happy to see his friend alive and well

"Jillian……She broke me out. Hurry, while I was sitting here I heard someone talk about a female prisoner in the dungeon." Said Brandon still tired

"I'll go." Stated Nathan

"Wait, you can't go alone." Stated Helen as she helped Brandon up

"I'll go with him, you look after Brandon." Said Sabin with a wink

Nathan and Sabin headed off for the dungeon leaving Helen and Brandon all alone.

"How you feeling?" asked Helen concerned

"I'm okay, just feeling drained." Replied Brandon

Helen handed him a potion which he gulped down. It took a few seconds, but Brandon pulled himself away from Helen. As they let go of each other they lingered a bit. Both of them turned their heads and blushed.

Brandon shook off exhaustion and tried to prepare himself for what lied ahead.

"I still need a dance partner, you up for it?" smirked Brandon

"Your on?" smiled Helen as she readied her gunblade

The two of them headed for the ritual room, to take on Master Locke of the Order of the Forbidden Star.

Nathan and Sabin had followed the path they were told by one of the soldiers who they captured and beaten for information. Sabin opened the door to the dungeon and Nathan rushed in. He checked every cell on by one until he saw Jillian. She was unconscious behind the bars of her cell. She looked like she had taken quite a beating. Nathan pounded the bars with his fists.

Sabin looked around for a key when then noticed standing at the other end of the dungeon was Bishop Pike. Pike pulled out his assault rifle as Nathan pointed his guns at him. The two faced each other in a Mexican stand off, neither daring to pull the trigger.

Brandon and Helen reached the ritual room to find Locke standing alone in front of the alter. There was an eerie smile on his face as the Seeds approached. Locke laughed a little then placed a hand on the pouch at his side, his only comfort after all these years.

"What are you smiling about?" asked Brandon

"You foolish people." Laughed Locke

"I don't like this." Remarked Helen to Brandon

"You arrogant Seeds, don't you know you ALWAYS Save your best hand for last." Laughed Locke

Locke opened his pouch and pulled out two triple triad cards. One was the Squall card the Other was the Seifer card. Locke smiled as these cards began to glow and become surrounded by shadows. He tosses the cards at Brandon and Helen who jumped out of the way not sure what was going to happen.

The cards hit the ground and exploded in a beam out dark light that twisted into the forms of Squall Leonhart and Seifer Almasy, shrouded in darkness. Helen and Brandon stood there open mouth. Before them were replicas of their father's at the peek of their power. They stood firmly prepared for anything. The Squall shadow ran right at Brandon and clashed swords. Helen backed away still in shock off the shadow who looked so much like her father. She dodged his first attacks then blocked his last one.

Locke stood by the Alter and laughed as the two Seeds fought off shadow versions of their fathers. Brandon swiped at the mid-section of his father's shadow, but he easily blocked it and launched a counter attack. Helen could barely keep up with her father's shadow as he threw strike after strike at her.

Nathan and Pike still stood facing each other down. Pike slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out the Triple Triad card. It was already glowing and covered in shadows as he threw it past Nathan.

"Here's a present from my master." Shouted Pike

The card hit the ground and much to Sabin's shock it turned into a shadow version of his own father Zell Dincht. Nathan opened fire forcing Pike to head out a nearby door for cover.

"Free Jillian I'll get this guy!" shouted Nathan as he followed Pike through the door

"What the Fck!" exclaimed Sabin as his father's shadow took a swipe at him with his fist

Sabin ducked under the attack and rolled past the shadow, jumping up into a fighting position. Nathan followed Pike into a large warehouse. There was plenty of things to hide behind and Pike was no where to be found. He heard a gun shot ring out in the distance and dodged behind some cover to avoid it. Nathan quickly popped out and fired in the direction the gun fire came from. He then returned to his cover and reloaded before he peeked around to look for Pike.

Meanwhile Helen barely managed to dodge a swipe from shadow Seifer's gunblade. They clashed blades once again, Helen smirked as she pulled her trigger. Shadow Seifer timed it perfect and pulled his trigger at the same moment, then used his superior physical strength to push her back. Helen fell to the floor and rolled away from the shadow version of her father.

He was defiantly an almost perfect copy of her father. He had the same amount of skill, strength and ability of him in his prime. Helen was taught everything she knows about gunblades by her father. Beating him wasn't going to be easy.

Locke smiled as he watched Brandon and Helen struggle against the shadow versions of their fathers. Helen shot out a Firaga spell at the shadow Seifer, he blocked the attack, but Helen quickly followed it up by leaping into the air and bringing her blade down right at his head. Seifer parried her attack then side stepped Helen and fired a blast of Firaga himself. Helen leaped out of the way and backed off from the shadow Seifer in order to get some breathing room.

Brandon grinded his teeth and clashed blades with the shadow version of his father. They struggled to gain the upper hand against each other, both refusing to back down. Brandon was still feeling tired from his earlier battle, though his strength was slowly returning he was finding it hard to keep up with the shadow. Brandon let his strength slip a little in order to draw the shadow in. The shadow pushed forward trying to overtake Brandon. Brandon pulled his trigger sending vibrations through the blade which the shadow could block with a trigger pull of his own.

Brandon side tried to circle around the Squall shadow but found it useless as shadow Squall cast a Thundraga spell forcing Brandon to jump back and avoid it. Brandon backed away from the shadow trying to gain some distance. Helen did like-wise finally meeting up with Brandon back to back as they stared down The shadows.

"Talk about father issues?" smirked Brandon

"What are we going to do?" asked Helen

"Do you have a limit break ready?" asked Brandon

"Yeah, but it's gonna be kinda useless if I can't get an opening in on either one of them."

"Don't worry about that, fall back and let me draw them closer to get then you charge in with your limit. I'm trusting you, please don't let me die."

"You giving me orders? What did they do to you here?"

"Everyone's gotta grow up sometime."

"It was bound to happen to you sometime."

"Okay captain Almasy, I'm counting on you."

Helen took a few steps back to prepare for her attack. Brandon shifted into a defensive pose. Shadow Seifer was the first one to move in rushing toward Helen. Brandon moved in to block as Shadow Squall came in from the right. Brandon pulled away from shadow Seifer as he ducked under one of his swings to block shadow Squall's attack. Brandon took a deep breathe as he dodged a combined attack from both shadows. He blocked another incoming attack from shadow Squall, but was slight nicked by the edge of shadow Seifer's blade across his stomach.

Brandon pulled the trigger as he let out a mighty swipe at the two shadows. They avoided his attack but Brandon pushed forward. Carefully through the use of alternating between defense and offense he tried to guide the shadows right into the path of Helen.

Sabin dropped to the floor as a kick from the shadow Zell came barreling toward his head. Quickly he scrambled away from the shadow trying to gasp the situation.

"What the hell is this!" cried Sabin

The shadow Zell ran toward Sabin with a flying jump kick. Sabin moved out of the way and tried to connect with a kick of his own, but the shadow caught his foot then swept Sabin's other leg knocking him to the ground.

"I think I'm screw." Groaned Sabin

The shadow raised his foot and brought it down trying to stomp him into the ground. Sabin rolled out of the way then flipped himself into a standing position. The shadow moved forward with three punches, Sabin blocked the first three but was caught straight in the jaw with the last one.

Sabin's back fell against one of the nearby cells. He rubbed his chin, it hurt like hell. The shadow moved in for another kick. Sabin had to think fast. He side stepped out of the way, parrying the kick in between one of the bars. The shadow's leg was stuck in the cell. Sabin smirked as he started unloading punch after punch into the shadow. Sabin finished his attack with a spin kick knocking the shadow to the ground.

"Booyah!" exclaimed Sabin

The shadow growled as it leapt to its feet. He came at Sabin with a series of punches. Sabin did his best to block him, but shadow was good. The shadow Zell landed a punch in Sabin's gut followed by one in the face, ending with a power kick to the chest. Sabin fell to the ground hard. He let out a groan, he felt like he had been hit by a train.

"The fist time I've seen my dad in weeks and he kicks my ass. What the Hell?" joked Sabin

Meanwhile Nathan ducked behind another pillar in the warehouse as Pike fired off another volley of bullets. Nathan waited for him to stop firing then moved his way closer to Pike hiding behind some boxes. Nathan peered over the edge of the box, Pike was out of sight. Nathan ducked behind the box again and used this moment to check his ammo.

When he was ready he took a deep breathe and came out of hiding. Nathan walked through the warehouse slowly, remembering to keep alert. He did a 360 to scan the area, there was so much stuff in the mold old warehouse that Pike could have been hiding anywhere. A shot rang out in the distance, Nathan fell to the clutching his leg as the blood poured out. He ducked behind a box and began shooting in the direction of the shot came from.

Pike leaped out of the way of Nathan's fire. Nathan tracked Pike's movements with his eyes as Pike returned fire. Nathan held his breathe, he fired at a nearby shelf. It collapsed right in front of Pike tripping him. Pike hit the ground hard dropping his rifle, but recovered as he pulled out a small hand gun firing it at Nathan. Nathan rolled out of the way, both Pike and Nathan scrambled for cover trying to catch their breath. Nathan ripped off a piece of his jacket and tied the cloth around his wounded leg.

"Hey Seed?" called out Pike

"What?" replied Nathan

"I'm tired of dancing around let's end this." Answered Pike

"How do you propose we do that?"

"A quick draw, the better man wins it's that simple."

"You sure about this?"

"Yes."

Nathan cautiously left his hiding place as Pike did the same. Both of them holstered their guns. They moved into position standing back to back. Nathan took a deep breathe as Pike began to count.

"One"

They took a step.

"Two."

Pike placed a hand on his gun.

"Three."

Nathan remembered Jillian lying beaten on the cold stone floor.

"Four."

Pike carefully removed his gun from his holster trying not to make a sound.

"Five"

Nathan placed his left hand in his pocket as he rested his right one on his gun, waiting for the ten.

"Six."

Pike slowly turned around trying not to make a sound.

"Seven."

Pike aimed his gun straight at Nathan's back."

"Eight!"

Pike fired his gun. He smiles as he fell to the floor the life slowly slipping out of him. Nathan stood there his back still turned to Pike, his right hand still resting on his gun, his left hand holding the gun he secretly pulled out of his pocket and fired without looking back. Nathan holstered his gun and began to limp off back toward the dungeon.

Back in the dungeon Sabin avoided yet another punch from the shadow Zell. Sabin tried counter with a kick of his own, but the shadow caught his foot again. Sabin smirked as he nailed the shadow with a step over kick. Sabin nailed an elbow drop on the shadow driving his head into the ground. He leaped up and started bouncing around as he waited for the shadow to get up. As the shadow started to arise Sabin nailed with a series of powerful melee attacks finishing up with his limit break: Duel. Sabin hit him with all the martial arts moves he learned from his dad, but the shadow countered with his own limit blocking nearly every attack from Sabin.

Sabin tried to get the edge and smiled as he saw his opportunity. He hit the shadow in the gut then bounced off the nearby wall into the air. Sabin performed a back flip charging up his attack, He then nailed the shadow with a heel kick to the back of the skull.

"Hammer of the GODS!!!" Cried Sabin as the shadow disappeared under the power of his limit break

Sabin tried to catch his breathe as he watched the shadow disappear, turning back into a simple Triple Triad card. He let out a hearty laugh as he celebrated his win. Sabin then stopped dead in his tracks as he suddenly remembered that he had to free Jillian. He rushed to the cell door only to find it locked. He readied the most powerful punch he could to knock down the cell door, but stopped when he heard someone coughing. He looked over to see Nathan leaning on the door frame point at the key to the cell door hanging on the wall.

"There's a key doofus." Remarked Nathan

"Sorry." Laughed Sabin

Nathan grabbed the key himself. He pushed Sabin out of the way as he hurried to get the door open. When it was open he rushed inside and scooped up Jillian in his arms, desperately trying to wake her.

Her eyes fluttered open, a warm smile spread across her lips as she looked up at her savior. Nathan smiled right back at her as he hugged her close to his body.

"I was worried about you." She whispered

"You were worried about me?" asked Nathan in disbelief

Jillian wrapped her arms around Nathan. Sabin coughed then quietly reminded the two they had to get going. Nathan and Jillian blushed slightly, he then helped her up to her feet. Jillian threw an arm around Nathan for support and the three headed back toward the ritual room.

Brandon grunted as he dodged another series of attacks from the two shadows. He only needed a few more steps before the were in the perfect position. Brandon grinded his teeth as he took a step back the two shadows pushed forward trying to over take Brandon. He kept moving back luring the shadows in, when he was in the right position he ducked out of the way as Helen charged up her limit break.

She leaped forward hitting the shadows with a series of lighting quick strikes from her gunblade. As she swung her blade a fiery orange aura appeared around the blade, becoming more charged with every hit. When she was done with the opener she raised her gunblade into the air for the finisher.

"Crimson Heart!" she yelled

Helen spun around, a fiery crimson tornado of power, landing multiple hits on the shadows. The shadow's fell to their knees in pain. The Seifer shadow disappeared, reverting back to a simple card. The Squall shadow fell to his knees , nearing his end as well. Locke growled in angry as he powered up a ball of energy in his hand sending it straight into the Squall shadow. The Squall shadow fended off the last of Helen's limit break knocking her to the ground when he was done.

Locke then used his power to change the Seifer card into a gunblade, allowing the Squall shadow the use of two gunblades. Brandon made his way over to Helen helping her up. Brandon glared at the shadow as it slowly approached them. Locke laughed as the Squall shadow powered up his limit break. He pointed one blade at Brandon and Helen as he raised up the other for the attack.

Suddenly shots rang out as they shadow fell to the ground. Brandon looked over to see Nathan standing by the open door with Jillian and Sabin. Locke growled in anger as he watched the Squall shadow slowly start to fade away.

"It's over!" declared Brandon

"I am master of this domain and nothing is over until I say it is!" cried Locke

Locke pulled out an Eden GF triple triad card. Locked used his powers to revive the Squall shadow. Locke charged up the Eden card then tossed it into the Squall Shadow, fusing the two. The entity rose into the air taking on the form of some sort of humanoid demonic creature. The Seeds looked up in shock as the creature roared angrily.

Nathan unloaded every last bullet he had into the creature but it seemed to have almost no effect. Locke created orbs of energy in his hands then shot it into the beast strengthening it. The monster shot out a powerful blast of energy at the Seeds. Each of them ducked for cover narrowly avoiding the blast.

The damage was immense, the beast was powerful no doubt about that. Helen and Brandon ran to join the others by what was left of the door.

"You guys leave." Said Brandon

"But what about you?" asked Helen concerned

"Leave! Please leave!" pleaded Brandon

Helen looked right into his eye and nodded. She turned around to face her team with a look of confidence.

"Come on guys let's go!" ordered Helen

Helen and the others ran toward the exit. Brandon gripped his gunblade tightly as he turned to face Locke and the shadow creature.

"Your friends abandoning you?" laughed Locke

"On the contrary. Now they're not in the way. I don't have to hold back." Brandon smirked

Brandon's eyes started to glow blood red as his body became surrounded in a powerful aura. Glowing white angel wings sprouted from his back once again. Brandon charged up his gunblade with energy then flew straight at the creature. Brandon brought the blade down at the creature, but it blocked it with one of its hands. Brandon punched it across the face then grabbed a hold of the creature flying it into the ceiling.

Brandon drove the creature through floor after floor of the underground temple. Locke looked up at the battle and growled in anger as Brandon brought it out into the cold night air.

The creature roared as it pushed back Brandon with a blast of dark energy. Brandon charged his blade with energy as he slashed the creature across the chest. The creature fired a blast of dark energy at Brandon, Brandon countered by holding his hand out and casting a flare spell. The creature lashed out at Brandon with his claws. Brandon raised higher into the sky trying to avoid the attack.

The creature roared loudly in anger as he let forth a wave of dark energy from his body. Brandon channeled his power into a powerful protective shield defending him from most of the blast. The creature then rushed forward tackling right into Brandon. It slashed him across the chest. Brandon cried out in pain as he hit the creature with an Ultima spell. Brandon flew away from the best and powered up his limit break.

"Super Renzokuken!!!!" shouted Brandon as he unleashed a volley of powerful attacks

The creature let out a cry of pain as Brandon kept up his attack. Finally he pulled back and powered up his finishing move.

"ANGEL HEART!!!" cried Brandon as he drove the creature back down toward the bottom of the temple

Locke backed away from the alter to get behind cover as Brandon and the creature crashed into the ground. Locke watched as the dust settled, Brandon stood there, back in his normal form, exhausted gasping for air. Locke growled in anger, his temple was crumbling, his most powerful creations had failed, and now the sorceress powers were about to slip through his fingers.

Locke looked up toward the sky when suddenly he saw it. The Alignment. A beam came down from the sky hitting the alter. Locke smiled as he stuck his hand in to the lighting drawing some of its power into himself.

"Well Son of Leonhart, it appears that this game isn't over." Laughed Locke

Locke used some of his newfound power to infuse his creature with new life. The demonic entity rose from the crater in the ground and roared loudly. Brandon's eyes widened at the sight of the newly revived creature. The creature smacked Brandon with the back of his hand slamming him into the wall.

"Bring him to the Alter." Commanded Locke to the creature

The creature grabbed a hold of Brandon dragging him over to the alter. The light fell upon Brandon as Locke made the final preparations. When he was ready he placed his hand on Brandon's forehead and began to recite the scared incantations.

Brandon screamed out in pain as he felt his life force be sucked out of his body. Locke smirked as he began to pull out the power from Brandon's body. The pain was unbearable. Brandon could feel himself slowly slipping away, his eyes felt heavy, his breathe became shallow. His eyes closed, everything went dark. It was all over he thought.

"_BRANDON."_ Came a mysterious voice from his head

"What…..who are you?" asked Brandon confused

_"UNLEASH ME!" commanded the voice _

"Who are you?"

_"I was born within your mind. Forged of the power and ability within your body. SUMMON ME!" _

"You want out?"

"_YES!" _

"Will you help me?"

_"YES!" _

"Then, what the hell are you waiting for?"

Suddenly a bright light sprang forth from Brandon's head. Locke stopped his ritual, blinded by the light. Brandon's eyes shot open as he screamed out loudly. A figure shrouded in the light appeared from deep inside Brandon. It took on the form of a brilliant silver Chinese Dragon with eight glowing white angel wings. The Dragon roared loudly at Locke and his creature. Brandon smiled as beams of light shot from the creature's body freeing him from the Alter.

Brandon rolled off the Alter and backed away from Locke. A grin appeared on his face as the Dragon opened its mouth to power up his attack.

"Hey Locke, meet my friend. My own personal GF, Shenjukokgon the heaven Dragon!" yelled Brandon as it shot out a blast of pure white energy

Helen, Sabin, Nathan, Jillian and Ami watched from the bridge of the Ragnarok as the Dragon GF blasted away the temple. The light from the blast was intense, everyone looked away hearing the massive explosion occur. When they looked back the Dragon had disappeared, all that remained was a smoking crater where the Temple of the Forbidden Star once was. Helen dropped to her knees as her eyes filled with tears. Nathan removed his hat, looking away from the devastation. Jillian wrapped her arms around Nathan trying to comfort him as she looked open the smoking crater that had once been her home. Ami began to cry falling into Sabin's arms. Sabin looked head on at the smoke rising from the blast sight.

"Holy Shit." Stated Sabin solemnly

**To be continued……………… **

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, remember to send any suggestions, reviews, question, ideas, etc. that you have I love getting feedback. The next chapter will be coming soon. look out for Chapter 10: Full Circle**


	10. Chapter 10: Full Circle

**Here's the final chapter to Final Fantasy 8: Heritage, now there's not a lot of finality to this chapter but that is because I'm planning to end this story with a sequel. So let me know what you think of this chapter by sending any reviews, thoughts, questions, suggestions, etc. you have. Enjoy the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Full Circle**

**22 years earlier………….**

Mr. and Mrs. Locke sat in front of the fireplace in the Master's room. There was an uneasy look upon the couple's faces as the Master smiled at them.

"Master Valns I know it's for the order, but……..We just don't want to give up our son." Replied Mr. Locke solemnly

"The boy has potential, and this potential is key to the order achieving its ultimate goal. I know how it is to give one's child to the order. I have a son myself and I gave him to the order. And one day my son will give up his son to the order." Replied the Master

"We know, but we want a different life for Daniel…..away from the order." Answered Mrs. Locke

"I understand, you may go." Smiled the Master

"Thank you Master Valns." Smiled Mr. Locke as he shook the Master's hand

One of the Master's Bishop's escorted the couple out the door. When they we gone the Bishop returned and sat across from the Master.

"Have them killed and bring the boy to the order." Stated the Master

"Are you sure?" asked the Bishop

"Anyone who goes against the order will be eliminated. Even if my own children were to disobey I would treat them the same." Replied the Master

"As you wish." Answered the Bishop as he got up and left

Outside Mr. and Mrs. Locke found their son playing in the forest. When the boy saw his parents he ran over to them and gave them a big hug. Mr. Locke patted his son on his head as he smiled at him.

"Do I have to stay here?" asked the young Daniel

"No son……No you don't. Hey I have something for you." Smiled Mr. Locke as he pulled out a leather pouch and handed it to his son

The boy looked into the pouch to see what was in there.

"New Triple Triad cards?" asked the boy wide eyed

"Yeah they're all for you?" smiled Mrs. Locke

The boy hugged his parent's one last time, before they took him by the hand and headed for their car off to their new life. A couple of feet away some white robbed soldiers stood in the shadows watching the happy family. The bishop walked up to the troops as they awaited his orders.

"They all die, except for the boy. Make it look like a accident." Stated the Bishop

"As you say Bishop." Replied the soldier

The Bishop watched as the soldiers left one by one chasing after the happy family. When he was alone, he turned his back and headed back underground, back into the temple.

**-Present Day-**

Helen, Sabin, Nathan and Jillian were standing just out side of the ruins of the temple. Helen jumped into the pile of ruble and immediately started to claw her way through trying to find Brandon. Nathan rushed over to her and pulled her back, trying to calm her. Helen struggled against Nathan grip, but he held on tight.

"Helen, Helen, calm down." Shouted Nathan

"He needs us, he trapped!" she shot back

"I know, I know, but acting crazy isn't going to help. You need to calm down and think things through." Replied Nathan

Helen eased up, Nathan let her go. She fell to her knees in defeat. She fought back the tears trying to escape her eyes. She had to remain strong, for her team, or what was left of it. Just then Ami bolted out of the ship down toward the rest.

"Guys I picked up a life sign of the ship's scanner. There's someone down there and they're moving through the ruble." Exclaimed Ami

Everyone looked out at the ruins. The ground began to shake, something seemed to be pushing up from under ground. Trying to break free from the remains of the temple. A hand popped out of the ground and pushed the ruble around it away to reveal a dust cover Brandon. He coughed up some dirt then pulled himself out of the ground. Everyone cheered, then began to run over to him. Brandon caught sight of them and signaled them to stop.

"No, no, no, Other way, other way, run the other way…..Now!" shouted Brandon as he got up and started running

They stared at Brandon oddly as he ran past them toward the ship. The ground began to rumble as they followed behind. The ground erupted as piece of building and dirt were sent in every direction. A giant shadow version of Ultima Weapon appeared carrying Locke. The weapon landed on the ground lowering Locke.

"I'm the Master here. I always win, I didn't sacrifice everything to lose!" growled Locke

The Seeds all turned to face Locke. He began to surround himself in his own shadow powers, wrapping the darkness around his body. He reached into the Shadow weapon and pulled out its triple triad card. Locke laughed at the Seeds as he began to shove into to his own body, right into his heart.

Locke was caught in an explosion of power as he began to merge with the creature. The shadows tore away Locke's human flesh and bone merging him with the shadows. Locke became a hideous creature of torn flesh, mangled bone. Wrapped in darkness. The creature roared loudly as it approached the Seeds. They looked up at him in horror.

"Wow, that's actually kinda scary." Gulped Sabin

The creature began charging up a giant ball of energy in its claws.

"To the ship, like now!" yelled Ami

Everyone ran for the ship as Locke tossed the energy ball at them. The ball hit the ground causing a massive explosion that scattered the Seed across the field. Ami found herself a couple of feet away from the ship and scrambled into it. She fired up the systems as fast as she could and began opening fire on Locke.

Locke roared in pain as the bullets tore into his body. He created another ball of energy and shot it at the ship. Ami raised the ship high into the air narrowly avoiding the blast and continuing to fire the Ragnarok's weapons at Locke.

On the ground The Seed made their way to their feet and regrouped to watch Locke fight off the massive Locke.

"What are we going to do? I don't know about you guys but I'm tapped for energy." Said Brandon nearly breathless

"Me too." Added Helen

"I got some, but I don't think I can take him down myself." Replied Nathan

"I got nuthin." Sated Sabin

"Well this is the greatest news ever." Stated Brandon sarcastically

"Wait my Limit break." Exclaimed Jillian eagerly

"What about it?" asked Nathan confused

"I can charge other people's limits instantly and give them a boost." Replied Jillian

Locke created a massive sword out of dark energy and struck the ship causing it to crash. Nathan took off his hat placing it on Jillian's head then through off his coat as he checked his guns.

"I'll get his attention with my limit. As soon as he comes over you guys join in, Jillian I'm countin on you." Said Nathan as he smirked at Jillian

She nodded her head as Nathan ran out of hiding opening fire on Locke. After he made sure he was in the right position he charged his limit break and unleashed it. In rapid succession Nathan junctioned a different magic spell to each individual bullet super charging the spells with his own limit energy.

"MAGIC BULLETS!!!!" shouted Nathan

The bullets slammed into Locke. He turned away from the downed Ragnarok to face Nathan. He began batting away at the bullets trying to block them, many more bullets came flying at him causing him to scream in pain. Nathan kept pulling the triggers until every last bullet was gone. Nathan quickly reloaded as Locke began to angrily approach him.

The rest of the guys came out of hiding to take their place by Nathan. Jillian charged up her limit and shot out a wave of red energy that floated over the Seed giving them renewed strength. Brandon leaped into the air first as he summoned his wings charging at Locke. Helen followed closely behind on the ground with Sabin at her side. Nathan moved in closer and began opening fire once again.\

"Angel Heart!"

"Hammer of the Gods!"

"Crimson Heart!"

"Magic Bullets!"

Each of the heroes unleashed the full power of their limit breaks on Locke causing a huge explosion of power. Jillian hid behind a tree as the blast occurred. When the dust settled Jillian saw something walk toward. As they stepped out of the massive dust cloud they revealed themselves to be Nathan and Helen lugging an unconscious Brandon and Sabin, who were snoring loudly.

"What's wrong with them?" asked Jillian

"He's out of energy." Stated Helen point at Brandon

"And he jumped into the air to celebrate, fell over and hit his head on a rock." Laughed Nathan as he pointed at Sabin

Helen, Nathan and Jillian shared a laugh as they lugged the two sleeping seeds back to the ship.

The next day after spending the whole night in this infirmary Helen and her team were released. Helen sat in the cafeteria with Ami having some coffee.

"Where is everybody?" asked Ami

"Nathan and Jillian are out on a date." Smiled Helen

"Oh yeah, I hear she enrolled in the academy?" replied Ami

'She did."

"So how's she doing?"

"Great actually everything she learned from the order will really help her. She just as to learn the finer points of being a Seed. What about you where's Sabin?"

"I sent him out to get some things. I want everything to be perfect for the Garden festival in a few weeks."

"I still don't see why you agreed to go out with him?"

"I find him funny."

"That he is."

"What about you?"

"I'm fine."

"What about Brandon?"

"He's……some where."

"Did you tell him how you feel yet?"

"What do you mean?"

Ami laughed as Helen gave her a light shove.

"Brandon's my friend, sorta like a little brother. I've always had to watch over him, but ever since he came back from the temple….he seems different."

The two women continued to sit there and talk as they sipped their coffee.

Up in the High commander's office Brandon stood in front of his father. On Squall's desk was a report detailing the entirety of the events of the past couple of days.

"So is this everything?" asked Squall

"That's everything. I even highlighted the parts where I kicked ass." Joked Brandon

"How's everyone doing?"

"They're all fine."

"How are you feeling?"

"Better."

"You did well….son. You were in a tough situation and you came through."

"It was my team who came through me. It was their inspiration and help."

"I'm glad to hear you say that. The greatest thing a man can learn in life is the value of not being alone. When you have some good friends and family on your side, there's nothing like it."

"How long did it take you to learn it?"

"Some time, but they all helped me. Especially your mother. I got one last thing for you."

Brandon looked at his father confused as he handed him a certificate.

"What's this?"

"It's your promotion, for courage under duress. You're going to be a captain and your going to have command over your own squad."

"Really?"

"Yes….if you want it…..and if you think you're ready."

"Oh I'm ready. But, I don't want it. I want to be the best Seed I can and I think I can do that right where I am."

"You're turning down a promotion?"

"Yeah, there are….other things right now, reasons."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"It's your decision.. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks Dad."

Brandon turned around and left the office. Squall watched him as a slight smile spread across his face

Down in the main entrance area Sabin, Nathan and Helen were standing there waiting for him. Brandon stepped out of the elevator and smiled at his friends.

"You ready Leonhart?" smirked Helen

"Yeah, let's go." Smiled Brandon

Brandon and the others head down the stairs toward the vehicle bay on the way to their next mission.

Up in his office Squall watched the newly repaired Ragnarok fly off into the distance. Rinoa walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around her husband's neck pulling him close.

"He's going to be just fine isn't he?' smiled Rinoa sweetly

"Yes." Smiled Squall

Squall turned around to take Rinoa into his arms and kissed her passionately.

**The End……………**

* * *

**I hope you all like my story. Now remeber things are not done yet, the situation between Helen and Brandon hasn't been resolved, Nathan and Jillian have a stormy road ahead of them and as for Sabin, something from his past is going to come back. The sequel to this story will focus more on the relationships and personal lives of the characters from this story. There will also be a cameo from the as yet unseen Zell. So send me any suggestions, questions, thoughts, etc. Any way the sequel to this story will be up soon so everyone keep an eye out for Final Fantasy 8: Heritage II: In the Garden.**


End file.
